Healing Wounds One by One
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Wyatt Cain is in love with DG. But, there are things standing in his way. Something in DG has changed and Cain fears that he will lose her. Not to mention DG seems to have not only have a prince hot on her heels, but a dark secret she isnt ready to share.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Readers, This is Chapter 1 of what I hope to be more than just a few chapters. However, I believe I am going to need you to tell me if you like what I'm plotting.**_

**_I have rated this story 'M' because I am not sure how... mature this story will get. The rating is subject to change._**

Wyatt Cain sat in his very clean and very organized office finishing reading a report about Zero. They had decided to leave Zero in the Iron Suit for a little longer and now Wyatt was receive weekly reports on him. Not that the reports said anything new—Zero was still in the suit and it was still closed.

It had been about a year since the Eclipse and everyone had everything had been healing, little by little.

Raw and Kalm had been getting better acquainted and they had become close to inseparable. They had decided to look for any viewers that may have escaped the Witch's clutches. Raw stayed at the palace most of the time because they were having little luck finding viewers. Raw had also become Kalm's legal guardian so Kalm had little choice if he was leaving the palace or not. Kalm was a good kid though and did not have wanderlust so he was perfectly content to stay.

Glitch was still at the palace, too. Although he was also Ambrose. They had gotten his brain back into Glitch's "noggin'" as Glitch had put it. However it was not a perfect fit. His personality now switched between Glitch and Ambrose depending on the people he was with, his mood, and the situation. The head-case really hadn't change with the exception of his personality swings.

Azkadellia was still trying to win the public's trust back. That in itself was seemingly impossible for her. However, Azkadellia seemed to be doing much better now that the Witch was gone. She was not much of a talker now but she was able to convey her thoughts and feelings through her actions. The Queen and the Consort had been constantly with her on her road to recovery from the Witch's possession. They seemed overjoyed with the return of their eldest princess. The Queen and Consort were back on the throne and busier than ever.

He had been helping as much as he could by reassembling and retraining Tin Men and Royal Guards. He had done a damn good job of it with his son Jeb's help. Jeb had recruited many of the resistance fighters and Wyatt himself had interviewed them.

Wyatt chuckled at a memory of DG scoffing when he told her that he was interviewing people.

"More like interrogation, Cain," she laughed. She had also accused him of being paranoid and he fully agreed.

"It keeps us alive, Princess." He just smirked.

She had shot him a look of disdain at the title and with the excuse of princess-y duties she turned on her heel and pretended to flounce out of the room.

Cain allowed his thoughts to linger on DG. He personally didn't believe that the girl was transitioning well to life on this side of the rainbow. She did fine when she could bury herself in her work or reading or some other activity that didn't require her to think too much or interact with anyone she wasn't familiar with. Her mother and father once mentioned in passing to Wyatt that DG was a very studious and hardworking individual. Raw never mentioned anything on the subject and Glitch was constantly working with the Queen and Consort to help fix the realm, so he had precious little time to spend with DG. And for Azkadellia, well, her and DG were still close, although Wyatt had a strong hunch that there were many topics of conversation that they couldn't, or wouldn't, talk about.

DG, as Wyatt observed in the last months, had developed a few strange habits—even for her. Granted DG was an oddity herself. Lately DG had been almost avoiding people. Yes, she would speak with them if they tracked her down and still had time to talk, however she almost never sought out people unless it was for "royal duties". She had also developed weird sleeping patterns. As the guards had been reporting to him about her he found out that she had been seen leaving the library close to 3 in the morning and was back or in her office by 7 in the same morning.

Wyatt Cain needed to speak to her and that's exactly what he planed to do. Determinedly he stalked down the halls of the palace bypassing guards, servants, and a dignitary—some young prince from somewhere or another. Some where in the back of his mind he noted that he needed to figure out where exactly this man was from and his intentions here at the palace.

It was approximately seven and the suns were setting when h stomped into the girl's office The setting suns sent a warm glow through the spacious office and seemed to spotlight a dark haired head that was resting on a dark wooded desk. The scene before him threatened to take his breath away, not that he'd ever admit to that. "Kid," he barked.

Princess Dorothy Gale, otherwise known as DG, shot ramrod straight in her chair and for a millisecond her eyes wildly canned the room. Settling her sight on the Tin Man he saw her physically relax.

"Yes, Cain?"  
>He stopped short before the beginning of his rehearsed lecture on the importance of a regulated sleep schedule. He had expected her to at least chew him out for interrupting her or waking her. He was faxed for about a half a second. However he needed to speak to her, "What are you trying to pull?"<br>DG's eyes searched him for some kind of extra information that might help her figured what he was trying to ask. "What do you mean?"  
>He growled, of course she didn't track the conversation he wanted to have, as she couldn't read his mind. But he was frustrated. The Kd wasn't taking care of herself and that was pissing him off. "What is wrong with you, Princess? You're sleeping patterns are off." She started and looked carefully at him. She smiled brightly as understanding seemed to dawn on her face.<br>"I have this treaty to write and it needs to be finished by next week, its super complicated, Cain. I'll finish this and get back to my regular sleep schedule."  
>He grunted in disbelief, "Somehow-".<br>He never got to finish as some one knocked on the office door.

"Enter." DG called.

Glitch entered the room, "Your Majesty." He greeted with a bow.  
>Check that. Ambrose entered the room.<br>"Glitch, what's up?"  
>Ambrose's eyebrow twitched, "Your highness, my name is Ambrose, not Glitch."<br>"Of course, Glitch."  
>Inside Wyatt snickered as Ambrose fought back a scathing reply.<br>"What do you need, Glitch?"  
>Ambrose sighed, "Your majesty, there is a dignitary here from the Northeaster OZ. He wishes an audience later in the day."<br>Wyatt Cain watched DG's face turn dark for a moment before she sighed, "When, exactly, is later today, Glitch?"

"He wishes to eat brunch with you in a half hour."  
>"No," she deadpanned.<br>Ambrose almost went into a conniption, "Surely, your highness, you understand how important this dignitary is. Your Majesty, you really must attend."  
>"Tell him that I am busy working on a treaty."<br>"Your Majesty-"  
>"I will meet him for lunch." DG finally compromised.<p>

"Your Highness-" Ambrose protested.  
>"That's enough, Head-Case." Cain snapped. He had seen DG's shoulders and body tensed up.<br>"Geeze, Tin Man, I didn't mean it." Glitch was back.  
>"Out." He barked at Glitch. Glitch wheeled out of the room and Wyatt turned to DG.<br>"Dignitary?" he questioned.

"Some prince of some-place-or-another." DG sighed.

"Why is he here?" His voice sounded tense, even to him.

DG stared at him surprised, "You really don't know?" She paused, "The Queen is presenting me with…options." She said the word options carefully as if she was rather disgusted.  
>"Options for what?"<p>

DG winced as she spoke the answer, "A consort."  
>Wyatt felt pure rage course through his veins.<p>

Wyatt couldn't push down the rage he felt and he knew why. However he would never—never—allow himself to feel that way toward a certain younger princess. He was currently at a shooting range, which were simply targets attached to trees. He was off his game. He couldn't hit anything, not even, it seemed, if his life depended on it. Well, if DG's life depended on it he could probably hit anything.

_DG…How could he ever tell her._  
>Bang.<p>

Missed the middle.

_He could never…_

Bang.

Missed even farther from the middle.

_Never tell her…_

Bang.

Didn't even hit the target.

…_that he loved her._

Bang.

Bull's-eye.

"Mr. Cain." The Queen's voice came to him.  
>"Your Majesty." Cain bowed deeply to the Queen as she approached him and he put his gun back into its holster. "What can I do for you?"<br>"Where is my daughter, Mr. Cain?"  
>"She should be at a lunch with a foreign dignitary."<p>

"She did show up, according to Prince De'Mat."

"So, majesty, what is the problem?"  
>"She stayed for a total of five minutes before dismissing him and disappearing."<p>

"I'll find her, Majesty."  
>The Queen nodded once and turned and left. Biting back a curse Wyatt Cain went looking for a missing princess.<p>

**_Do you like it? Perchance you will review it? Maybe you should tell me whether or not you like it?_**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_-The InvisiblePuppeteer_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Readers, **_

_** In the previous chapter I forgot to add the disclaimer. So this disclaimer covers the first chapter too: I DO NOT OWN TIN MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS.  
>Warning: DG is out of character. Also the chapter is short. <strong>_

After asking several servants and guards if they had seen the princess and getting negative results he went to search the library, enlisting the help of almost every servant and royal guard he found on the way. DG often holed up in the library when she wasn't in her office or in a meeting. After walking the full length of the library and its two other floors, Wyatt figured that he spend more of his time tracking down the missing princess that he did anything else.  
>After a quick check of her rooms and office the hunt became very tedious and frustrating, not that he would ever let it show. The he sent a score of guards to hunt outdoors for DG and he hunted inside with some others. He searched every place he could thing of.<p>

Wyatt Cain was not amused in the slightest. It was now late afternoon and almost dusk. Where in the freaking hell was this girl? He had searched every where. So Wyatt was less than pleased when he turned a corner and almost collided with Princess DG of the OZ. In fact he was downright irked.  
>"DG, where the hell have you been?" He growled, knowing full well that it was practically useless to holler at her—she'd ignore everything he said anyway. DG often times got herself in trouble when she disappeared and he had a hard enough time protecting her when she was near him. When she was by herself she could be in danger and he wouldn't even know it. He felt that he loved her too much to allow her to get herself hurt. However, DG didn't seem to see it that way. She was independent to a fault and believed that she could take care of herself. This was one reason why Wyatt loved her and it was also the reason he was so exasperated with her.<p>

With a vague gesture with her hand she answered, "I didn't leave the palace, Cain." Her voice sounded limp and weary.

Immediately Wyatt knew something was wrong and his anger at her began to quickly slip away. He felt concern dig its way inside him as he quickly looked over DG.  
>At second glance Wyatt saw dark circles lining her eyes, her shoulders were tense, her hair somewhat disheveled, and ink stained her hands. 'How did that get there?' Cain wondered when he noticed a drop of ink on her neck. Possible worst of all for Wyatt Cain to see was how glassy DG's eyes looked. The twinkle that he had grown so accustomed to was gone and he began to wonder how he had managed to miss these things seconds ago. The answer it seemed was in the question. He had gotten so used to a cheery, strong-willed, passionate, and beautiful woman with a tinkle in her eye and had also gotten so caught up in his work that he had missed the transformation.<p>

Not that she wasn't beautiful now. Actually Wyatt though that her current state, excluding the dull and glassy eyes, was almost cute.

DG tilted her head curiously waiting for him to speak.

Strike that: She was very cute.

Wyatt quickly banished that though from his head. It wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts. He needed to find out what was wrong. With a jolt he remembered by he was searching for her in the first place. "Did you see your mother?"

DG nodded slowly.

"DG? Are you OK?" He reached out and held her by her arms gently in concern. Wow, even to himself he was acting oddly.

DG nodded again.

"Don't lie to me, kid." He snarled, his grip tightening ever so slightly, "I'll ask you again and you'll tell me the truth: are you ok?"  
>Slowly and reluctantly DG shook her head 'no'.<br>"What's wrong, Princess?" He asked, his voice softening.

All DG did to reply was shrug her shoulders causing Wyatt to grind his teeth in frustration with the knowledge that if she wasn't going to talk, he would get no where in understanding her problem.

In a sudden motion DG dropped her head on his shoulder and rested it there.

Wyatt's heart sped up at the extra contact with the woman he loved. "Hey, kid. C'mon. Tell me what's wrong." He hoped his voice sounded much steadier than he felt. He patted her head in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture and that's exactly how he figured out what was wrong.

Smirking he checked DG's forehead. The answer was simple. DG had a fever.

"C'mon, sweetheart, let's get you to bed." He gathered a very tired DG in his arms and carried her bridal style to her rooms.

He succeeded in frightening DG's maidservant as he walked into DG's room with her crumpled in his arms. The maid, whose name was May, puttered about in a frantic tizzy grabbing a few things then showed Wyatt to DG's bedroom, although he already knew where it was.

It was a spacious and well-furnished room. A queen sized bed was shoved into a corner and next to it was a moderate sized balcony that had two glass doors that opened out. Several chairs sat about the low coffee table and paints and small paintings sat where their owner had left them rather strewn about. Her desk opposite of her bed was left in a similar fashion. The only difference being that instead of paints there were art pencils and charcoal sticks laid on pieces of paper a few of which looked like portraits.

"Put her there Mr. Cain." May directed while pointing to the bed. She bustled in front of him to pull back the bed covers and then stepping out of his way so he could release his hold on the Princes. He laid her down and May slipped off DG's shoes.

"Sleep and rest well, Deeg," Wyatt wished as he brushed a few stray stands of her hair from her face.

DG's eyes snapped open and she frantically grabbed for Cain's hand. Her eyes quickly locked a hazy gave to him and she let out a small cry, "Don't let him hurt me, Cain!" tears began leaking out her eyes, and she repeated her plea quieter, "Please, don't let him hurt me." She clutched his hand as if it were the only thing keeping her safe.

Two feelings arose the second she grasped his hand and pleaded with him: Panic and rage.

Panic shot though him cold and fast however after years of being a Tin Man he learned how to not take everything for what it seems at first look. That training and also years to perfect the art of staying calm threatened to betray him as he looked upon the one he loved. It seemed near impossible not to panic when she had a death grip on his hand and tears streaming down her face.

Rage boiled over faster than the panic had risen and the panic was quickly quelled by the white hot rage brewing in his veins.

"I'll get the Queen and Consort!" May said hurriedly, dropping the things, which Cain noticed to be art pieces, and almost darting out of the room.

"Freeze. Don't even think about it." Wyatt Cain barked, "We wont worry the Queen and Consort, or ANYONE , for that matter, until we know for absolute sure what's goin' on."

"B-but Mr. Cain—"

"She's got a fever. There's no way of tellin' if she even knows what she's sayin'." He told the maid even though he wasn't sure he personally believed that.  
>"Oh. Ok." The maid gibbered.<br>"If you tell anyone, I'll shoot you." Wyatt threatened. "Now here's what your going to do: you'll stay out in the main rooms and deny anyone access to this room. Tell 'em that her Highness Dorothy Gale is tired and refuses all company. I'll stay her with her so her fever is monitored."  
>"Yes, sir!" May squeaked and scrambled to do as she was ordered.<br>Wyatt kneeled so he was eye level with the girl, still holding her hand. She was quickly falling asleep quickly. "DG, darlin', you're going to have to tell me who 'he' is. I'll keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you." He rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand attempting to soothe her.

"Promise?" She whispered quietly her voice filled with sleep.

"Promise." He realized that if he didn't get her to name this man now that she may never tell him. "Who is he DG?"  
>The only response Wyatt received was the now slow and steady sound of DG's breathing. "Damn it, DG!" He whispered harshly, half praying that he didn't wake her but unable to hold back the curse.<p>

A small warm glow began to warm him from the very center when he realized that DG was still holding his hand.

_**Yes, I know that DG was WAY out of character, but it was strictly necessary. I needed her to be like she was. So please, don't hate me. She will be herself in the next chapter. Soooo… Tell me—did you like it? Any criticism**_? _**If so, do tell. Leave me a review.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

—_**InvisiblePuppeteer**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,  
>Tin Man and characters do not belong to me. This chapter is dedicated to three people: missy and goflo. Thank you guys for being the first reviewers of this story. Also this chapter is dedicated to Sara: for helping me get over a week's worth of writers block. <strong>

He sat there for sometime rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, not really thinking about anything in particular, just simply watching her. Presently Wyatt's knees began to ache and he slowly got to his feet so he could at least sit on the bed next to her. He felt no urge to let go of her hand and felt that if she had grabbed for it then she could hold it as long as she wanted, even in her sleep. Twisting this way and that he managed to wriggle into a more comfortable position without waking her. He was sitting with his back leaning on the head board. Scanning the room with his eyes once more he allowed himself to relax and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. This was odd, most times he dreamt of the day he was shoved into that abhorrent iron suit, watching all the while as his son and late wife were being pulled away, crying and pleading for him. If it wasn't that dream that he subconscious dreamt up he would dream of the being shot by Zero and plunging into the icy waters around the Ice Palace or running into the suicide mission of taking down the witch. It was a sweet relief not to dream of anything.

Wyatt was awoken when DG untangled her hand from his due him being a very light sleeper. Though half-bleary eyes he watched her as she blinked in confusion at him and run her hand through her hair in an attempt to flatten it and get out several tangles.

"Cain?"  
>He grunted to show that he was listening to the confused princess.<p>

"Why are you in my bed?" She paused her eyebrows furrowing gently together, "Wait. How did I get here? I was in my office and then..." She trailed off.

"You had a fever so I carried you to bed." He didn't bother elaborating but she didn't seem to mind as her eyes regarded him slowly.  
>"That doesn't explain why you're in my bed." She said, bluntly as usual. Leave it to DG to bypass any information until she got to the point she wanted.<p>

Ignoring her question he lifted his hand to her forehead checking with the back of it to see if she was still feverish.

Nope.

That was odd. Fever didn't go away that quickly; Wyatt knew that for a fact.  
>"Cain." DG prompted for her answer.<p>

He slipped off her bed and straightened his duster and grabbed for his hat which he had dropped on the ground last night, "You grabbed my hand in your sleep and didn't let go." He paused, "Who is trying to hurt you, DG?" He figured that DG wouldn't remember too much about last night, much less asking him for protection. After years of working with people he had found that they were more truthful if caught off guard.  
>"M-" DG caught herself before speaking again, "What do you mean, Tin Man?" Her eyes had grown wide and she looked like a creature caught by the papay. Quickly she pulled her face into a mask of false calm. She had followed his example of getting off the bed and was now trying to stare him down. Which was laughable, no one could pull off a stare like he did. DG had told him that herself.<p>

"Last night you asked for me to "not let him hurt you". I have to know who 'he' is before I can help you, DG."  
>DG's eyes betrayed her thoughts and her mouth as she tried to tell him that it was probably the fever talking. She was lying to him and her eyes gave her away.<p>

"DG, as the head of protection for you and your family, you need to tell me if someone is trying to hurt you. I am just trying to help."  
>DG quickly diverted her eyes which was a sure sign that she was about to tell a lie.<br>"I don't know who is trying to hurt me, or even if some one is."

Liar, Wyatt accused mentally, "Kid." He warned with a harsh voice.

"Mister Cain," came DG's sarcastic reply.

Any scathing reply that Wyatt had was cut off by as May rushed into the room, drawn by the sound of DG's voice.  
>"DG, please," He asked softly, "I want to keep you safe. You are the princess of the OZ."<p>

Her eyes hit him dead on and he knew that if he even had the possibility of gaining this name, he wasn't going to get it now. However, he wasn't sure why she was suddenly giving off hostile vibes. She gave him a sickeningly sarcastic smile that dripped with false sweetness and told him that if that was all he needed then he could leave.  
>Unable to stop the anger he had that she wouldn't trust him he replied coolly, "As her Highness, Princess of Light of the Ream of the Outer Zone, wishes."<p>

He left her rooms fuming. The fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell the truth was disturbing and it hurt him.

Wyatt Cain shook his head in frustration as he quietly trekked back to his rooms to change before he would go to his office to finding this treat to his princess.

"Tin Man!" came Raw's greeting as he invited himself into Wyatt's office.

"What do you need, Furball?" He set down the report he was about to read and focused on the Viewer.  
>Raw hadn't changed physically since they had meet as he was already a full grown adult, however his demeanor had drastically changed. Raw was still the rather quiet Viewer whom DG had entranced, but now he had an underlying confidence to him. Now instead of a rather guilty look about him he seemed more courageous than before. While he would still do most anything to avoid squabbles he was able to put up with them instead of turning tail and running. Raw had most definitely become courageous. Wyatt knew that courage wasn't necessarily running blindly into a battle, leaving all fear behind; no, courage was running straight into a battle knowing full well that you are afraid but going in anyway to save a friend.<p>

He had also become known as DG's Viewer to most people after they had witnessed the Furball going into full protection mode over a suitor that had grown a little too grabby for DG's liking. Wyatt would never forget the look in Deege's eye when the suitor had grabbed her ass. According to Raw DG had started radiating fear like a papay radiates a stench and Wyatt had watched her eyes grew wide in shock and fear. She was sending off such strong signals and Raw, not liking to see DG upset in any way, roared and physically attacked the suitor even before Wyatt could draw his Chamelot-Delvigne Pistol. DG had been scared and then locked herself in her room for hours and Wyatt never found out why—not that he didn't try. However DG seemed ready to take whatever she was hiding to the grave and that worried Wyatt.

"Raw have found Viewers." He reported excitedly, "Found near Milltown."  
>Cain repressed most of a smile allowing only a smirk to show. "Well done, Furball."<p>

"Come with Raw?"  
>Wyatt was momentarily startled but quickly recovered, "I have to protect the Princess, I can't just leave."<br>"DG come if Tin Man come. DG promised."  
>"What about Kalm?"<br>"Kalm come too."

Raw nodded and left the room smiling.

Wyatt thought it may be a good idea for DG to see her nurture units, not to mention they'd be out of this castle which seemed a lot like a cage to him. Ever since being in the suit he had found that he was not fond of being in cramped or restricting places.

He quickly returned to the report he had requesting. According to the report this man was De'Mat (**InvisiblePuppeteer: Do you guys like this name? Because I am not to sure if I do…**). He was a tan and muscular man, with brown eyes. He was 24 annuals and had a penchant for causing disputes among the court women of the OZ.

Wyatt quickly glanced at the picture that attached. Yes, Wyatt was absolutely sure that this man who was now in the castle was trying to court his princess. He returned his attention to the report. It went on to tell of the prince's background and his activities during the time of the witch.

'Strange,' Wyatt thought. Red flags were suddenly waving erratically in his head. Two annuals this man practically went underground. There were no records of him. While it was true that the whole OZ had been in absolute chaos, the Witch had kept an eye on all possible threats and all the royals and nobles, with the exception of Ahamo the Consort of the Queen and DG.  
>Azkadellia had shown him, her family, Glitch, and of course Raw a record room that the Witch had hidden.<br>Wyatt hated the idea even as it presented itself to him, however he knew he'd have to ask. He needed to ask Azkadellia about the records again. Holding back a sign he rose and scouted as the Princess in question.

She was sitting in the gardens with Glitch, inwardly Wyatt smirked; Glitch was so smitten with the Heir of the Throne of the OZ. And judging by the blush that dusted Az's cheeks she returned the feelings of the Head Case.

Steeling himself Wyatt approached the girl with the raven tresses. He felt sorry for her knowing that the Witch had possessed her for several annuals before the violent take over. The poor girl had never had a chance at being a young teenager and had seen and done things that no person, no matter their age, should have to endure.

"Mister Cain!" Azkadellia smiled to him as he approached.

"Hey, princess. Hey there, Head Case."

"What's brought you here, Tin Man?" Glitch, or maybe Ambrose, inquired.

"Princess Azkadellia, I have to ask you something."  
>She tilted her head, in a very DG like manner, "What is it?"<br>Keeping his face neutral he calmly asked, "I need to know if there was any way the Witch missed something in her records. If anyone could go underground after she'd began tracking' them."  
>Azkadellia sighed and her face grew grim with his reminder. Wyatt hated bring up the painful memories but at the moment he had no other choice.<p>

"Hey, don't go dredging up the past you heartless Tin man!" Glitch quickly defended.

Az jumped in, "He wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary. Right, Mister Cain?"

"Ah." Wyatt confirmed.

Azkadellia stared off into space before answering minutes later, "The Witch wouldn't allow someone to fall under her radar. Anyone she had under watch had spies and Longcoats watching all day and all night. Although…," her soft voice paused as she tried to recall something. The effort caused her to furrow her eyebrows, again reminding Wyatt of DG again. "There was…a travel storm about 3 annuals before DG's return." She paused again then sighed and told Wyatt that was all she could remember.

Wyatt nodded in understanding; he knew full well that when the Witch was pulled from Azkadellia's body most of her memories shattered and fragmented. "Thank you." He nodded once more and turned away from the couple who were not officially a couple. As he walked Wyatt mulled over the information Azkadellia had told him. However this thinking did not last long as DG's voice flitted to his ears. He had strolled towards the library and now recalled that DG was taking magic lessons from the mutt… shape shifter… whatever the hell he was. He walked closer and quietly slid into the room they had set aside in a section of the library specifically for magic lessons.

**I must say that this chapter was a killer. I had the worst writers block ever. So, I chatted over the story line with one of my very good friends and she gave me some great ideas that will be showing up in the next chapters.  
>So tell me. Was this a good enough chapter? Review please.<strong>

**Yours truly,  
>~InvisiblePuppeteer<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers, **

**I deeply apologize for my lack of updating. I actually got my laptop taken from me as a form of punishment and I just got it back about a day and a half ago. Also, I have been a little preoccupied, as I was asked out on a date (my first date!) and then me and they guy went on a second date—so yah, I was very preoccupied. **

**So, again I apologize for the delay and without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

WYATT WALKED IN on a dark-skinned toned man who was, in Wyatt's opinion, a little too wide in the middle and too short. This man was the one who had been spying on DG, Glitch, Raw, and Wyatt and reporting everything back to the Witch that had possessed Azkadellia.

After a quick acknowledgement from the Mutt, or Toto as DG called him just to get on his nerves, and DG Wyatt watched silently as DG went back to concentrating.  
>He gazed at her as she attempted to do…something with a box that sat on the floor. He wasn't really sure what she was trying to accomplish with the box that sat in front of her. She was staring intently at the box and the Mutt was staring too intently at DG for Wyatt's liking.<p>

DG shifted slightly and swept her hair back causing an exasperated sigh and remark from her teacher, the shape shifter who Wyatt still did not like, "Concentrate DG."  
>"I am." She snapped back.<p>

"Obviously not, if your talking to me." The dark-skinned man replied.  
>DG let out a huff of anger and frustration which Wyatt found oddly endearing. He kept on watching until moments later the box dissipated and he felt his eyes grow fractionally wider. The box in question appeared milliseconds later over the Mutt's head and gravity pulled it down fast and hard. The dog yelped and Wyatt felt no need or desire to hide his smirk of approval.<p>

"DG!" The Tutor hollered in ager, holding a hand to his head.  
>"What was that?" Wyatt asked DG.<p>

"Object displacement. The box went into the ginnungagap and she pulled it back using—"The tutor answered and went into teacher mode and began spouting long words and stuff that sounded like nonsense to Wyatt. When the dog finished yapping he looked pointed at Wyatt, "Any questions?"

Wyatt turned to DG, "English please?"  
>DG just shrugged, "From what I understand using my magic I sent the box into a magical store house called the ginu-something—"<br>"Ginnungagap!" The annoying teacher cut in, "DG we need to study harder if you can't remember something as basic as that! I will—"  
>DG rushed on, talking over the tutor, "Then I brought it back to place the box over Toto."<br>"Ah." Wyatt kind of understood…sort of. "Are you done here?"  
>"Yeah," DG answered just as Tutor growled, "No."<br>Both Wyatt and DG turned to the dog who went on, "DG, you may not leave this lesson."  
>"Toto! We've been working at magic since I woke up and it's been four hours!" DG said, trying to keep a whine out of her voice.<p>

Wyatt could almost feel a rant coming from the dog and he wasn't wrong. The dog, shape shifter, and full-time tutor went into a monologue that boiled down to that without the proper education in the magical arts DG wouldn't be prepared for the very high possibility of being Queen.  
><em>Wait. Queen?<em> Wyatt though just as DG spoke up.  
>"Azkadellia is to be queen. I don't want to be. "<p>

The tutors eyes narrowed, "Do you really believe that DG? You're a fool if you do. Azkadellia did terrible and horrible thing to the OZ. The people will never accept her." He said with venom, "You will be the queen and you must be prepared because the moment Azkadellia messes up the people will revolt. Not that you'd be much better as queen seeing as you don't care enough to practice and put your whole self into your work. You being a child, DG. Get over your petty and selfish desires and be useful to the OZ for a change."  
>"Az didn't do those things! The Witch did!" DG's voice shook and Wyatt could see the unshed tears beginning in her eyes. "It wasn't Az's fault."<br>"No, it was yours, however incidentally it was." The Mutt lashed back. "Repay the OZ by being the queen. That is the only way you can make up for your mistake," he growled.

No sooner than the words left the animal's mouth did the animal find himself looking down the barrel of Wyatt's silver Chamelot-Delvigne.  
>"Damn it, Dog, watch your mouth before I muzzle you. Wasn't DG's fault and it wasn't Azakadellia's fault either." Wyatt said with a firm and commanding tone. Directing his attention to DG, but keeping his gun pointed on the traitorous Mutt, Cain spoke softly to DG, "Deeg, it wasn't your fault."<br>He saw as the unshed tears began to spill out her eyes and he wished to hold out his free arm and beckon her too him. However, he didn't and DG turned out of the room.

"I'll deal with you later, Mutt. You'll be a dead dog."

Wyatt quickly followed DG as she hadn't gotten too far. He gently gripped her arm, "Let's talk, Kid." 

Wyatt led DG to the gardens to walk, but he definitely wasn't looking at the flowers or bushes. Nor was he paying any attention to the immaculate broken marble path filled with small crystal gravel rocks that gleamed in the light of the two suns. No, he was more worried about and focused on the princess that walked next to him. He didn't walk to force her to talk. So he led her around the gardens until she, about three minutes, let out a deep, rather shaky breath.

"Wasn't your fault, Kid."  
>She nodded and rubbed the back of her right hand across her eyes and Wyatt continued, "What's got you in a tizzy, DG?" Wyatt asked, maybe if he knew then he could help. He couldn't stand seeing her so distraught. However it seemed that his answer wasn't coming as she purposely ignored his question.<p>

"DG." He turned her to look at him as he stopped walking, "Talk to me. Please, you can tell me anything, okay? Anything at all. I will never tell anyone else unless you're going to get hurt. I promise."  
>She stayed silent of about 15 seconds then as if she couldn't hold it in any more she began to talk, "I'm tired, Cain. I'm tired of being Princess Dorothy Gale the Witch killer. I'm just sick of not being good enough."<br>"DG, what do you mean 'not good enough'? You are almost perfect it's scary. You are up before most of the people and you go to sleep after most people. You've signed more treaties in the past few weeks than the Queen has since she regained the throne. Not to mention you keeping up with all your studies."  
>"That's just it, Cain."<br>"What is?"  
>"I'm up later than everyone because I'm studying; I'm awake before everyone due to nightmares. Those treaties? I spend hours, Cain, at least 9 hours almost straight reading and rewriting them. I'm awake every night magically draining myself to learn new spells to please Tutor because I'm not good enough."<br>"DG." Was all Wyatt could say. What were these nightmares she kept mentioning? How had he let her spend so much time on these treaties. And that tutor…well, Wyatt was going to have to do something about that.  
>He gazed at her and realized that she really needed a break or she herself might break. "DG." He said softly. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her and held her, praying that she didn't see her actions as inappropriate.<p>

Evidently she didn't because she relaxed against him and allowed him to hold her.

Looking over DG's shoulder he saw Glitch heading towards them oblivious to Cain and DG's presence.  
>Glitch quickly noticed them and his footsteps increased in speed for a millisecond before his brain processed what he was seeing. His eyebrows shot up towards his dreadlocks and he stopped.<br>Cain shot the Head Case a glare and jerked his head to tell Glitch to 'Go Away'.

Not a moment later Glitch turned and held up his hands as Azkadellia approached. He must have said something because the long haired princess's eyes widened and she leaned around Glitch to see Wyatt and DG. Glitch and Azkadellia quickly vacated the area, leaving Wyatt and DG alone.

DG buried her face into his chest and leaned further on him.

"DG, you need a break," he murmured.

"Can't," she replied, her voice muffled by his duster.

"Oh, yes you can," he admonished, "I want us to go with Raw to see about these viewers."  
>"That isn't a vacation, Cain. That's work."<br>"We'll stop by Milltown, the viewers are nearby."  
>"Really?" her voice came off as if she was really excited but she was trying to hide it.<br>"Hm," he said in an affirmative sound, "I promise."

She nodded against his chest and Wyatt couldn't help it as his pulse sped up. Holding DG had been a very impulsive action and she had needed it. But she didn't resist him as he held her longer than probably necessary. He was content to stay like this forever. But DG pulled away, "I need to finish some work."  
>Cain raised his eyebrows, "What about lunch?"<br>He watched as DG shrugged and she said that she'd eat later.  
>"No," he lathed his hand on her wrist," For the first couple of weeks you hounded me to eat. Now, I'm going to hound you back." He said as he led her to the kitchens. DG didn't comment as Wyatt remembered meal times with DG on their journey to find the Emerald of the Eclipse. He had always claimed he wasn't hungry. He had coerced him almost every night to eat until he began to eat without her prodding.<p>

The head cook came scurrying up to them and Wyatt handed to princess over to the cook with orders to 'get her some food and make her eat it'.  
>He left her in the hands of the plump, mother-like kitchen master and headed towards the library.<p>

He had a mutt to deal with.

**So, yes, I know I took my time with this update, however please send me a review. By the way, from now on I will be CAPS-locking the first 3 words of all chapters (not including my Author notes). I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I don't want to make excuses for not updating, so I shall refrain. To shortly put it the explanation for my lack of updates can be explained if you want to talk to my teachers and my family that has been completely un reasonable . Soooooo… I don't own Tin Man and since I have kept you waiting long enough….Here ya' go.**_

WYATT WASN'T SURE many politicians or royals would approve of his methods however he couldn't find it in him to care all that much. He had a very confident feeling that the Mutt would have ringing ears and a splitting headache for a very long time to come. Content with his work he returned to his rooms to throw some clothes, toiletries, and other necessities, like extra bullets and his shaving kit, into a bag.

Traveling from the Castle across the OZ to the fields of the Papay was incredibly different as opposed to the first time traveling it with DG. First off, they were traveling the opposite direction than the last time. They also didn't have Glitch filling up the quiet with half-minded chatter and glitching every so often.

As Wyatt was sitting comfortably on his gray gelding he watched the new addition to their small vagabond-like troop of travelers. Kalm was quiet, when he talked he spoke his voice was soft and it was filled with questions. Kalm was very mature for being a kid, Wyatt had noticed. The young viewer was also a very strong seer. He seemed to specialize in calming people—hence his name, or at least that's what Wyatt assumed. Wyatt had also noted Kalm's fascination with DG. The past several hours the small viewer had begun to get to know DG…

And hadn't left her side…

The two of them were softly chatting with their horses side by side and every couple of minutes DG's laugh would reach Wyatt's ears.

To say that Wyatt was sullen would be similar to saying that the witch had been a bad person—that is to say, and understatement.

It wasn't like Wyatt was jealous or anything…

That small viewer child was taking up all of DG's attention…

Not at all jealous.

DG suddenly giggled at something Kalm had said.

Ok…maybe Wyatt was a little upset…But most definitely not jealous.

The day passed slowly…agonizingly slowly. Raw's horse was in the lead with DG and Kalm following closely behind and Wyatt in the back. Every so often Raw would either glance over his should at Wyatt or would halt his horse, allowing DG and Kalm to take the lead, and would let his horse to walk next to Wyatt's.  
><em>Why was the Furball giving him strange looks?<em>

"You got somethin' on your mind, Furball?" Wyatt asked irritably as Raw pulled up his horse next to Wyatt's. Wyatt's eyes followed Raw's towards DG and Kalm, who were still talking. With that look an unfamiliar jolt ran through Wyatt's veins—cold and yet burning and quick as lightning.  
>Raw's eyes lit up, "Raw understand now. Tin Man confused. Make Raw confused about Tin Man's emotions."<p>

Raw gave Wyatt a small smile, "Raw not think Tin Man need worry. Kalm need friend; DG need Kalm."  
>Wyatt lifted a brow at the viewer, "Why would I worry?"<br>"Tin Man is…conflicted. See Kalm and DG and—"

Wyatt quickly interrupted the older viewer, "Furball I don't need you analyzing my feelings." He said gruffly.  
>Raw nodded and they allowed their steeds to walk silently for a few minutes.<br>"What do you mean 'DG needs Kalm'," Wyatt asked. It had been gnawing ever since the viewer had mentioned it.  
>"Tin Man not know? DG need Kalm abilities. Calm people. Soothe. Allow peace and healing. Kalm too young to understand or heal much, but can help." Raw glanced at the two in question, "DG need something…Raw not able to tell though."<br>Wyatt nodded and glanced at the suns, "Hey, Princess. Let's stop for the night." He called to her.

After spending enough time together and traveling together each person in their traveling troop figured out their own task for setting up for the night, it was an unspoken agreement of sorts. DG would set up the cookware and start diner, Kalm laid out the sleeping cotes—a job that was originally Glitche's— Wyatt got firewood and Raw would seek out a water source. IT was a good routine and worked well. Usually it was a quiet routine…  
>Today was not one of those usually quiet routine days; Wyatt was gathering his last armful of wood, complete night had finally descended and the stars twinkled above. Although the night was tranquil, Wyatt was uneasy. The feeling sat deep in his chest and nagged at him until he resolved to head back to camp. He was anxious to return to the campsite. Or if he was more honest with himself, DG's side.<br>DG's scream pierced the air and as if it were an automatic default Wyatt dropped his burden and ran pell-mell toward the sound.

_**Well….If I didn't use a cliff hanger I couldn't keep you extra intrigued. Leave me a review, if you please. Next update should be after next week. I'd have it up sooner, but I have an AP United States History exam on Friday and that will be taking priority. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**The Invisible Puppeteer**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I was having difficulty writing. **_

_**Well…I haven't got much to say tonight as I post this… So…here ya' go.**_

_**Oh, and I don't own the Tin Man.**_

Wyatt ran as fast as his feet could carry him, dodging out of the way of the oncoming trees. He burst through the trees into the clearing and took in the situation on sight, as his Tin Man training had taught him. First he noticed DG, she had her hands thrown out in front of her in defense and her head slightly turned away from the bright light that her magic emanated as it defended her and Kalm, who Wyatt noticed was standing behind DG with his hands on her shoulders. Second he noticed that DG's magic was creating a light so bright it seemed as if it were mid-day instead of the dusk of night. Third, he took in the big black shadow that had been sent flying back onto the other side of the clearing. DG's field must have gone up at the perfect moment to send it flying backward as it charged him. Within the split second it took him to work this out he already had his gun in his hand and aimed at the monster. He shot.

Again.

Again.

And again.

But the bullets didn't work.

"Raaaw!" Raw roared as he came running pell-mell onto the scene. The monster didn't even register Raw's entrance... Wyatt realized that it hadn't even noticed him or his bullets. The beast, for that was what it was, sent itself barreling into DG's wall of magic that had bent around her and Kalm. The impact didn't send it flying backward this time, but DG's barrier shuddered and flickered for a moment before strengthening again. The beast shook its head and stopped its assault.

Raw and Wyatt gaped at the size of the beast as it stood still, it was twice the height of Wyatt and 15 feet long not including its tail. The body of a wolf and wings of a dragon and a serpent's tail made up this creature, Wyatt suddenly noticed, even though it was completely dark... like a shadow. Wyatt had never seen its like before and he had seen the strangest of creatures. The creature, beast, whatever it was, was poking its nose around the magical light barrier and nosing it as if inspecting it. It let out a growl and turned toward Wyatt. Its eyes made contact with Wyatt's. They were like blood covered diamonds and they were... entrancing... he felt himself getting relaxed and unable to look away.

"Don't look!" DG screamed, a shrill noise which barely registered in Wyatt's brain as he stared deeply into its never-ending eyes.

"Wyatt!" She screamed even more shrill and frightful than the first time.

Wyatt's gaze broke with the beast as he snapped his eyes to DG, who he had heard shriek his name.

The beast had also turned to look at DG and let out a soft whine and then a growl. It backed up several steps into the fringe of the trees and it slowly slipped into the shadow, as if becoming one with them.

Raw hadn't moved since he froze on the spot, however he was the first to move as DG's magic flickered and she fell to her knees. Tears ran freely down her cheeks and she sat dazed on her knees. Raw reached out to her and quickly pulled back when he saw Kalm still touching her. Raw seemed to know what the young Viewer was doing.

"Kalm give DG energy for magic. Need no more energy." He told Kalm quietly. Kalm let his hands fall and he heavily onto the ground with a shudder. Raw turned to Kalm and enveloped him in a hug, "Work good. Very brave." Kalm beamed at the praise. Raw turned to DG and took her into his arms.

Wyatt slowly approached his princess and kneeled down in front of her. She was trembling in Raw's arms and her tears would not subside. "DG. You're OK now. You're OK," he said softly. "You did well, Kid."

"Kalm?" She croaked out between sobbing breathes.

"He's fine. You protected him."

Relieve sent another burst of tears through DG and Wyatt felt his stomach clench. He did not like it when DG cried-neither did Raw or Kalm, Wyatt noticed.

"Safe to sleep here, Tin Man?" Raw asked.

"No," he answered firmly. "We gotta get to another clearing. It could come back." He took a glance at DG, "It's the safest thing to do for now."

"No, no, no!" DG cried, "We can't go. It won't come back!"

"No, we should-" Wyatt started, but DG set out into another round of tears and trembles. The tears screwed with his emotions. DG didn't want to leave, but she was in hysterics, she probably didn't even understand what she was saying. But her tears made him feel terrible, the minute he denied her wish to stay she burst into a fresh round of tears... "Ok, we'll stay...I don't like it though."

"Raw help DG." He quietly began singing to her in a language unknown to Wyatt, but it was soft and soothing. As Wyatt listened to snatches that he could hear, for Raw was singing very softly, it sounded like soft syllables and comforting coos.

Kalm stood shakily and began his short trek to his sleeping roll and half way there he began to stumble. Wyatt quickly was beside the small viewer and helped him to his sleeping roll. Then he watched Raw for a few minutes and decided to leave them alone. The sounds, the singing seemed to be working for DG.

It was a long night for Wyatt. A very long night, indeed. He stood guard and watched DG sleep after Raw had put her to bed as she had fallen into a slumber in Raw's arms. Raw had gone to sleep not long after with some prompting from Wyatt. Wyatt pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed up his eyes.

What had set DG off like that? It wasn't like she hadn't been in a fight before and that particular one was completely defensive, he knew that because he had gotten Kalm to tell him how it had happened as Kalm fell asleep. DG and Kalm had been finishing their duty and DG hadn't been facing the way the beast had come from. The beast had come from the shadows and it waited till Kalm noticed it. DG noticed Kalm and whipped around to look behind her. The monster and her had stared each other down, Kalm told him and the DG had broken the eye contact first. That's when she had screamed and the thing then pounced and DG's barrier went up not a moment too late. What about that had scared DG so bad that she would cry like she had lost a loved one? Like she had never cried before. Wyatt felt his own eyes tear up at the memory of her hysterics.

Those thoughts playing around all night in his mind, jeering and pestering. He was absolutely relieved when the sun began to rise. He shook Raw awake to take Wyatt's look out position and Wyatt dragged his sleeping roll closer to DG, who was slightly curled up under her sleeping roll, and collapsed onto it. Gladly, he quickly fell into the oblivion of sleep.

_**Well, yup…Leave me a review, please. **_

_**Sincerely, the Invisible Puppeteer**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Readers.  
>Yah, I know, I suck for such a long wait. I am really really sorry though! My Word program is being really mean. I can't type anything! It keeps closing out of the program and deleting all of my work. I'm trying to figure out the problem, but until then, I'm really sorry, but my updates are probably going to be very sporadic. Here is your chapter.<strong>

Wyatt's body woke him up at his regular time, despite his sleep deprivation. He sat up and climbed out of his bedroll. The slight chill caused him to shrug his duster on and pure protective nature caused him to look around at the clearing for signs of any possible threat. The dew had settled into the patchy grass and the fire had died into ash. Raw probably wasn't far, Wyatt knew from habit. Chances were that Raw was gathering firewood to remake the fire. A slight foggy mist had descended upon the clearing, however Wyatt knew that it'd burn off by the noon hour.  
>The horses were still where he had tied them up last night, one was nibbling on a patch of grass and the others were still dozing, though Wyatt doubted that would last for more than a few minutes. His eyes fell upon his boots and an odd sort of amusement bubbled through him as he flashed back to an earlier spat with DG about sleeping with shoes on. He had pointed out that he only slept with his shoes on when they were traveling and that, in case of an ambush, attack, or rescue, the extra moments to put on his boots could cost them dearly. She had retaliated with—<p>

"Tin Man."  
>Wyatt's eyes snapped to attention and his hand went for his six-shooter, instinctively, although he quickly retracted his hand from the hostler. He reached for his boots and his eye's meet Raw's.<br>"Yah, I know, Furball." Raw's eyes spoke volumes of the worry of the past night.

"Many nightmares through night. DG hurting. Raw not like," Raw said in a soft, mournful sounding voice.

"I know. I know…" Wyatt replied softly. He had strapped on his boots and strode the few paces to the fire where Raw followed and relieved his arms of their small, wooden burdens. As they stoked the fire in silence the small, newborn flames licked hungrily at the wooden fuel. Wyatt's mind flicked back to the beast from the attack of that previous night.

"Any idea what that—thing was?" Wyatt asked hesitantly.

"Never heard legend or story. Raw not know." Raw was fiddling with a dry piece of tinder and snapped it in half and through it into the fire.

A heavy silence followed and it hung in the chill of the morning air.  
>"Better wake them so we can get a move on," Wyatt noted, but his eyes fell on to the sleeping form of DG and he made no move to wake her or Kalm from their slumber.<p>

It seemed that he didn't have to wake her because within moments her eyes fluttered open and she blinked them several times to clear them. She crawled out of her bedroll and pulled on her shoes. DG approached them and it was clearly an uneasy moment.  
>"Morning," she greeted them with a too-bright smile. The unease melted, or so it seemed.<p>

"DG…ok? Feel better?" Raw inquired hesitantly.

"Uh huh!" She answered positively. She suddenly became sullen, "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me last night."

"Kid." Wyatt started.

"Yes, Cain?"  
>He paused, not really sure what to say. "Food'll be ready soon. Wake up Kalm."<br>"Sure, Cain." She did as he asked and he slowly began making breakfast.

She and Kalm walked to the river, at Raw's request, to get water for drinking and refilling water sacks.

Wyatt walked up behind them and watched as Kalm searched the river bank for rocks, Wyatt smiled as he remembered, for all Kalm's maturity, he was still young. He turned his sight to his Princess who was filling up the water sacks. She was humming softly, a tune that Wyatt didn't know, but he found it a happy and gentle tune.

He found that he did not want to interrupt, as it was such a beautiful scene to come upon. He watched for several minutes.

Kalm must have found something because he was standing to his back to Wyatt and staring at something in his paws. The little viewer bounced over to DG and handed her the object. She took it in her hands after setting the last filled water sack aside. DG beamed at Kalm and looked carefully at the object. After observing it for a few moments she tried to hand it back to Kalm. The little viewer set his hands behind his back and looked down. It was obviously a gift. DG beamed even brighter, if possible, and put it into her pocket.  
>She stood up and hugged Kalm.<p>

"Princess, Kalm. Foods ready."  
>"Coming, Cain!" DG called back. They gathered up the water sacks and walked back to the encampment.<p>

Breakfast was eaten with little, but idle chatter and the dishes were quickly washed in the river and the horses tacked and saddled. Not an hour after waking, they were mounted and well on their way.

Wyatt swallowed, his food had tasted similar to sand, his worry over DG had seemed to override his taste buds. He had watched her all morning. It was painfully obvious to him that she was not as okay as she had claimed. He could see the effort it took for her to put up a smile and act as if she was alright. He could see very clearly when her masked slipped, even for a moment. She kept her horse further from the others, only a few yards, but it was so clear to Wyatt. He noticed all her little quirks and habits, most of them more than endearing.  
>Wyatt glanced over to the elder viewer and in a moment their eyes meet. As clear as a bell, Wyatt knew that Raw had picked up DG's distress. He then looked at Kalm who was trying to get DG to chat, with mild success. He didn't doubt that Kalm had noted the tension DG was feeling and was trying to defuse it.<p>

Wyatt took a long look at his princess. He wished so badly that DG would tell him what was causing her such pain, what she was going through. However, his respect for her and his own personal experiences, held him back. He knew that people needed time to work through their own hurts and pains, but too much time could send a man, or woman in this case, into despair. He didn't want her to push him away and he didn't to push her when she was so close to breaking. He'd let her keep up her mask for a little longer and let her deal with it on her own… only for a little while. He'd pretend not to notice her pain for her sake. This occurred to Wyatt as very ironic, as he knew that DG knew that he knew that she was in pain. But for her sake, he'd wait till they stopped for the night.  
>They ate lunch in the saddle and continued till night fall. They would have to stop for the night even though they were only four hours from Milltown and about another hour away from the viewers.<p>

When he found a safe place to stop he dismount and the others followed suit. They got their gear unpacked, just the cookware and the sleeping supplies.

"DG, it's goin' to be cold tonight. We'll need extra firewood. Want to come and give me a hand?" Wyatt asked as she finished laying out the bedrolls.  
>"Sure, Cain." She made her way towards him and they set out together to gather wood.<p>

Wyatt knew the time to press DG was while they were alone and that was the main reason he asked her to come and help him. That and it was, in fact, going to be a cold night.  
>He didn't actually know how to approach his princess about her problem. Wyatt didn't want to go into 'Tin-Man Mode' as DG had labeled it. She'd just shut down and refuse to speak. IF he approached the topic too lightly she'd figure, somehow with her female, twisty logic, that he either didn't honestly care or that it was something that could be brushed off and he'd let it drop.<p>

He pondered how to go about it as he gathered an arm load of wood. Deciding on the blunt approach Wyatt turned to face DG, "What's got you all turned around, Deeg?"

He watched as she straightened up, adding to her one armed load. "What do you mean?"  
>"What's botherin' you?" He clarified.<br>She shot him a confused look that he knew was not one of real confusion.  
>"You were startin' to relax and loosen up until last night (?). What thoughts are filling up that clever, pretty head of yours?" He almost winced as the word 'pretty' slipped out.<br>_Damn it, Wyatt. Get a hold of yourself. She's the Hero Princess of the Outer Zone! And you are just an ex-Tin Man._ He chastised himself for the slip. He shouldn't be having feelings for her. He mentally tuned back to DG as he suddenly noticed she was talking.

"…guess its useless hiding things from you, huh, Mr. Tin Man?"  
>"Yup." He agreed gruffly. He didn't hear what she had opened with, but he damn well agreed with what she finished with.<br>She seemed to try and find the words she needed. Wyatt looked gently at her. Despite his inner conflict of saying out loud that he thought she was pretty, he had no desire to lie to himself. She was gorgeous—even after a few days in the saddle. Her tousled hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her Other Side styled clothes, and her face devoid of all makeup. She was always so beautiful.

DG let out a nervous laugh, "It's silly really."  
>"What's botherin' you ain't silly." He interjected.<br>"That thing—I mean it's not like it wasn't something a lot of people went through." DG began speaking quickly and in a panicked style. Wyatt quickly set his burden down and relieved her of her's.  
>"…the witch did it to a lot of people. Glitch even said that the queen saved the most creative…" DG kept going and as she kept at it, he worried she was going to hurt herself if she kept holding the pointy objects. It was a clear sign to Wyatt that she was nervous because she was fluttering her hands about her.<br>"And I mean, it shouldn't bother me so much. Really, it shouldn't. It's not like I went through anything horrible. You went through close to ten years—annuals—whatever the hell you call them! Why'd they decide to call them annuals anyway? They should be killed." She said this all very quickly and it was a moment before he clapped his hand over her mouth. What was she going on about?  
>"What was that about me?" Wyatt quickly cut in.<p>

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review. And again, I really am sorry about the publishing.**

—**InvisiblePuppeteer **


	8. Chapter 8

"What have I got to do with this?" he asked, effectively brining her back from her panic.

"You were stuck watching your worst nightmare - your worst day- for ten annuals. I only relived mine once, and I'm freaking out over it. Good god, why the hell would you people want a wreck and a screw up of a person for your princess? At least on the Otherside I could screw up and not ruin others lives while I'm at it!" she ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

Wyatt figured he'd just let her get this out of her system before he jumped in, but she seemed done for the moment. "What do you mean 'relive the worst day of your life'? And where do I come into this?"

"Haven't you been listening?" she flared.

"'Course I have, every word. But you got to catch me up, DG. I don't have specifics, you got to give me something to work with." he said soothingly. "Let's start with why you relived the worst day of your life? When did you relive it? C'mon, Kiddo, deep breathes. Calm down for me."

When she calmed down she began hesitantly. "When we were attacked by that-" she paused and motioned for him to fill in the blank. DG often did this when she was stumped as to a term or a name of something. And usually, Wyatt could supply an answer. However, this time he just shrugged. "I don't know what it was. Never heard a legend, tale, story, rumor, or even a remote whisper of what that was."

"Would Raw know?"

"Already asked. He ain't got a clue what it was."

His princess just furrowed her brow and her head tilted slightly in confusion.

Wyatt's inner voice practically purred at the sight, she was so cute. Quickly squashing that thought, he turned back to DG's problem."What happens that day—your worst day, DG? What happened that scared you so much?"

DG physically tensed up and she snapped her head away from Wyatt. He noticed her hands curling into fists and she trembled, "I- I don't want to talk about it, Cain."

Suddenly Wyatt realized that whatever it was; it had to have been bad. "C'mon, it'll be ok. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He began to get very frustrated with his princess. "DG, I want to help you, but you have to open up to me for me to do that."

"I don't want to talk about it, Wyatt!" She was breathing heavily and she had wrapped her arms around herself, "Please…just drop it."

"Ok, ok. Just-" his voice came out strangled and his words died. He tried again, "Please know that you can talk to me about anythin'. And I mean ANYTHIN. I just wish you'd trust me with whatever is botherin' you."

"I do trust you, Cain." she managed to whisper. "More than anyone..."

He stayed quiet for a bit and stepped closer to his princess.

"I'm sorry; I don't have a reason to be so self-centered. I only had to go through it again once; you did it again and again for ten annuals..."

"So, you're comparin' yourself to me? DG you can't do that to yourself. It isn't fair to you. Yeah, what I saw everyday was horrible and I can't deny that one day is nothing compared to ten annuals, however, whatever your feeling you've got a right to feel. No one can measure what you feel, how deeply you feel it, or how pure the feeling is. You haven't got any reason to be sorry." He wanted to go on, however he felt like he had already said what he needed to say. He didn't feel like he could help her as much as she needed. Wyatt knew the root of her problem was not having to relive her worst day, but the worst day itself something had happened. Something that scared her—terrified her.

The rage he felt was incomparable. He had no idea what happened, or even when it happened, but he felt murderous rage inside boiling like a cauldron about to over flow. Taking a deep breath he attempted to calm himself, at least a little. However, it didn't help very much. Someone had to have hurt his girl and he couldn't stand for that. When he found out who hurt his girl, heads were going to roll.  
>"But—" DG tried to argue his point.<br>"DG. Listen. You are you. There isn't anyone that's perfect; you're allowed to have your feelings. You do not have to be completely infallible." He stepped in front of her and gently tilted her chin upwards so she was looking at him. "Do you understand me, Kid?"  
>She tried to avert her eyes from looking into his, but he called her attention back, "DG, please. You are perfect, just the way you are. Everyone think so… I think so." He added softy. He knew that he was treading on dangerous ground with the last comment; however he needed her to understand.<br>"I understand…" She said quietly.  
>He looked as far into her eyes as he could and smiled softly, "Good." He let his hand fall from her face and took a step back. "Why don't you take what wood you've gathered and head back to the camp? I'll gather a bit more and then follow."<br>DG nodded and smiled at Wyatt. His pulse quickened and he felt warm inside.

The rest of the night went quietly and the troupe of travelers fell asleep without too much trouble.

The next morning they stayed at their camp relaxing and spent more time than usual get on the road, but none of the companions felt the need to rush. When they arrived in Milltown it was about late noon and it seemed as if they were expected. Father Vue was hovering near the town's entrance waiting for them.  
>"Welcome, Princess and Heroes of the Outer Zone," he greeted, tipping slightly forward in a bow. Wyatt scowled at the title. He didn't help out DG and help save the Outer Zone to be a hero. He did it for revenge at first, but it soon was because it was the right thing to do. He was pulled from his thoughts when DG spoke.<br>"Hello, Father Vue," DG greeted with a small smile.  
>Wyatt didn't miss her lack of formality and it gave him a sense of happiness. His princess was only formal when she was tense or when the situation absolutely called for it. She was finally going to relax and get some resting time, not in a saddle. He knew that DG loved horses, but none of them enjoyed spending days in a saddle.<p>

"We have prepared a place in the Princesses' nurture units home and another place in a different home if that is a better suit." The old town leader informed.  
>DG's head swiveled to Wyatt, silently inquiring where he'd prefer.<br>"Your pick," he said simply, keeping his calm exterior. Inside he was feeling all warm and fuzzy. The woman he loved would give up being with her nurture units if that meant he and her companions were more comfortable somewhere else.  
>"We'll stay with Momster and Popsicle." DG said, genuinely happy.<br>"Of course." The old machine smiled and silently lead the way to DG's nurture units abode. When they got close to the house two middle-age looking units flung open the door and rushed toward their beloved daughter.

Wyatt stood back with Raw and Kalm, watching the interaction. DG was pulled into a three person hug and her mother nurture unit was overcome with happiness. She was elated to see DG and cooed for several moments.  
>Her father nurture unit smiled at the pair and told DG how happy they were to see her and how proud of her they were.<br>DG wiped her hands across her cheeks and Wyatt knew she was crying. He stepped forward, confused at her tears, but angry that they made her cry.

"Calm, Tin Man." Raw said as he put a paw on Wyatt's upper arm, "Tears of happiness. Not sad."  
>Still slightly confused, but accepting the explanation Wyatt stood down and Raw laughed.<br>"Cain not understand. Is confused. Not to worry. Even Raw have trouble understanding female sometimes. Only know what they feel sometimes, not why."  
>Wyatt felt his eyebrow rise at the Viewer. That was oddly interesting. He had thought viewers could see everything, including motives, all the time. He thought it over for a bit as they were lead into the unit's home and escorted to their sleeping places. The house was spacious and sparsely decorated. There was a large sitting area that was populated with several couches and a large wooden coffee table in the middle. There were gray drapes drawn closed in on the windows which were located on the far side of the room. In between the windows and pushed up against the wall was a book case filled with books that Wyatt decided that if he had time he would look into. He hadn't had enough time to read and there was a possibility for some down time.<br>Wyatt's eyes were drawn to the coffee table as he and the rest of the travelers seated themselves on the couches that circled the coffee table. Cluttered into two piles were pieces of papers with still life drawings of DG and her nurture units. But these still life drawings looked so real, Wyatt realized.  
>He looked up at DG and her nurture units. They were sitting comfortably on a couch across from them with DG in the middle. She was no longer in tears but was chatting happily. The two Viewers had seated themselves on a couch near Wyatt and were also looking at the papers on the table.<br>"DG, what are these?" Wyatt asked when a pause in the conversation began.  
>DG glanced at the papers on the table, "They're pictures, Cain."<br>"Pictures? What makes them? They look too real to be an artist."  
>"You're right. They aren't done by an artist, Mr. Cain." DG's father, Hank, unit pitched in, "A camera is a device used on the Otherside. They capture real life moments in time and keep forever."<br>"Feel free to look through those, Mr. Cain." Her mother unit said.  
>He took a few dozen into his hands and stared carefully at them. Most of them were DG, however there was her nurture units in a few, and in even fewer was a boy. He seemed always the same age as DG and Wyatt figure it was a childhood friend.<br>"Why are they separated into two different piles?" DG asked her nurture units.  
>"Oh, no reason, Pumpkin," Hank replied. She smiled happily and kept chatting with her mother unit.<br>Wyatt looked cautiously at the robotic man. Something about his answer struck him oddly. He was pulled from his thoughts by being pulled into the conversation.

After some time, Emily and Hank excused themselves to fix dinner for their guests and Wyatt followed them.  
>"Why'd you lie to DG?" He inquired softly as they were all in the kitchen.<br>Hank swiveled around to look at Wyatt, "What are you talking about?" He asked.  
>"DG asked why those 'pictures' were put into piles. You said there was 'no reason'. You lied." Wyatt stared at them.<br>"Oh…" Hank sighed. "Its—well…"  
>Emily pulled Wyatt further into the kitchen and started explaining, "It's a project, of sorts, that Ambrose asked us to do. He says that when the Witch captured us that she reprogrammed us." She whispered, "He asked to look through our memories and so, we let him. There are… gaps. He says in our timeline memories there are days, weeks, months, and even a year that we don't remember. And the gaps are rather frequent."<br>Hank spoke up in the same whisper that Emily was using, "We did remember that on the Otherside that we took lots of pictures, so we went and got them. You know, to see if we can remember taking the picture. We remember everything—we're programmed too."  
>"At least, we are supposed to. Mr. Cain, there are two groups of pictures," Emily picked up, "The ones we remember and the ones we don't. And there are some memories that I don't remember that Hank does. Those piles are just what whether or not one of use remembers it or whether or not be both don't. We couldn't tell our own daughter that we don't remember things like her 16th birthday party."<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon, Tin Man." DG urged. They were quickly approaching the fields of the Papay. He remembered, unpleasantly, the bite he received in the last encounter. He was reluctant to go back, but if the princess was going, he was going as well. It was time for DG to revitalize the fields of the Papay and he was not letting her go without protection.

Wyatt watched as his princess approached a pack of Papay. They lowered their scaly heads in reverence to her and she returned the favor by lowering her own head. It was an odd sight for Wyatt to watch. For the past many annuals, the Papay would attack on sight of a human, or any creature, that dare step into their territory. Now these beasts were being as gentle as a well-trained dog. The creatures still smelled to high heaven and Wyatt was sure his eyes were watering from the stench. DG walked, rather gracefully, to the boundary lines of the Fields of the Papay. When she got there all got quiet. Wyatt didn't know how she was going to go about healing the Fields, but watched entranced by the girl. She was truly the picture of grace and beauty at the moment. That is, she was until she stumbled as she began to stroll the outline of the fields. She wasn't all that graceful most of the time, however she was still the epitome of beauty.  
>Wyatt watched as DG pretended that she hadn't tripped and kept going. She was in deep concentration and Wyatt stood still as he watched her walk the hundred feet of the boundary.<p>

He watched her carefully as she began to raise her hands on both sides of her, lifting them up until they met above her head. He didn't quite understand the point of this motion until a translucent barrier formed around what he could see of the fields of the Papay. The barrier grew until it turned into a bowl and engulfed everything and everyone inside the bubble. With a deep breath DG slowly brought her hands down and immediately rain fell from the top of the barrier. It soaked every Papay and Wyatt, however he noticed with surprise that the Papay, who were known to hate water, were not upset and were, instead, reveling in joy of the downpour. Wyatt held his out to capture some of the liquid. Wyatt almost smiled as he realized what the liquid was-it was her magic. It was literally her magic liquid form raining down from what seemed to be the heavens. He watched as the Papay danced around in this liquid and he watched as the trees became alive and as DG slowly spun to examine her work. When she finally turned his way he smiled at her and nodded his approval, even if he was soaked to the bone because of the downpour. DG smiled brightly and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and he held her for a moment.

When he released her, much to his dislike, he asked her about why she made it rain instead of just healing the trees like she did the first time.

"That would take forever, Cain!" She said with a smile in her voice, "And it wouldn't have been half as effective. I was thinking about it and realized that when I was going to heal the land, I was going to do it right. If I did it the same way I did it the first time for that one tree, then I would have healed just the trees, not the land itself. What would be the point of just healing the trees, if I didn't fix the soil as well? No more trees would grow and the magic wouldn't last as long."

"How long do you think the magic will work?"

"I couldn't say...forever-I hope."

"That was pretty amazin', Deeg." He told her seriously.

"Thank you..." She said with a blush. And Wyatt suddenly noticed that she wasn't used to being complimented. Even if the courts showered compliments on her, even he noticed how empty most of them were and DG must have too.

"You did good, Princess." He paused for a moment, "How come you aren't fainting on me, DG? Magic on this scale usually drains you."

"It isn't actually large scale magic.. It wasn't forced either. It's like... When I touched that tree, the magic was ripped out of me. Doing it this way, I could let the magic out slowly and I guess I have better control now."

"The hand motions?" He knew most magical people didn't need such major movements.

"Ah, that was just simply for looks." She said sheepishly. "It just felt right."

"I see... You did good." He repeated.

DG practically beamed. They stood in the raining magic for several moments before he asked how long until the rain stopped. She laughed a melodic and soft laugh, one that he hadn't heard in far too long. "I have no idea," she confessed.

"Figures. You are DG." He chuckled.

They left before the rain stopped, seeing as they had no idea how long it would last and DG was adamant that the raining magic was covering the entirety of the fields. They slowly traveled the miles back to Milltown mostly in companionable silence, although some comments and light conversation did pass between the two of them. He was watching DG carefully, she seemed to be slowing down and he thought fondly that while she hadn't drained her magic, she had drained her energy. It was only four hours till dusk and they had eaten something simple a while back, Wyatt figured that she deserved a rest.

"Let's stop here. We can rest." He pulled DG off to the side of the worn road and into a small space that was about ten feet by ten feet cleared of trees. The grass was lush and welcoming. He sat down on the grass and tugged DG down with him. "You should lay down."

"Hmmm'k," she groaned as she stretched out and put her head down. She wiggled a bit, "Not comfortable.."

Wyatt chuckled and told her she could lay her head on his lap if she'd like. He honestly expected her to giggle at him, but he never expected that she'd take him up on the offer. He was shocked, to say the least, when she put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. He froze stock still for several minutes until he noticed her breathing had slowed and relaxed. His muscles loosened and he gazed at her softly. His mind noted that she was truly beautiful for the hundredth time today.

He was content to sit there for some time and they did. She slept for probably about two hours as Wyatt let his thoughts wander, but was still on guard for threats. He was a Tin Man at heart and the girl in his lap was the reason that heart was ticking again—she was too important to him for him to let his guard down. He would protect her from anything and everything.

DG slowly woke up and smiled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Wyatt joked.

" Morning," She replied. She blinked a few times and her small smile grew slightly wider. "God bless the broken road…" She whispered, more to herself than to him, Wyatt thought.

He repeated her statement in the form of an inquiry and she just sat up and told him it was nothing.

"Just a song I was reminded of—from the Otherside."

He grunted and stood up, helping her in turn, "Speaking of the Otherside, we need to get back to your nurture units."

"My parents." She said quietly. He shot her an inquiring look. "They are my parents, not my nurture units, Cain."

He nodded, understanding that she still thought of them as her parents. And why shouldn't she? They had raised her, cared for her, and loved her. Yes, he understood. "Your parents will be worried if we don't get back soon."

DG just smiled and they continued on the brick route to Milltown. Wyatt attempted to push his sympathy for her down. How in the OZ would she deal with their memory loss? He decided that it didn't matter. She wasn't going to find out anytime soon, and when she did, he would be there to hold her close and comfort her if she chose to let him. He'd be there.

When they returned DG's parents were relieved to see them and sent DG straight to bed. "You look exhausted, Deeg," her mother had commented. DG was only too happy to comply and when to 'crash', as she called it, on her bed.

"Mr. Cain, could you wait a moment?" Emily asked sweetly, "Just want a word."

Wyatt turned and gave a nod. They stood there silently for a short amount of time before he was lead into the kitchen. 

"I—we have to ask you a very big boon. It's about DG," Emily started. "She's gonna want to go to the Otherside."

"Well, I will just talk her about it." Wyatt said, "Not a big deal."

"No, that's not what we are asking at all," Hank corrected. At Wyatt's questioning look, "We want you to go with her."

Wyatt froze. Him? On the Otherside? Good Ozma on high… "Why, exactly?"

"Because the Queen would wish her to be protected at all times and because DG thinks of you as one of her best friends," Hank replied.

"Why would he want to go back, though?"

"Because she got a few letters from her best friend and she is going to want to see her best friend."

"Ah, I see. I'll go." He said but in honesty, he was terrified. He had no idea what dangers lay in wait on the Otherside. He didn't know the customs or the people or the laws…

"Well, thank you Mr. Cain. I gotta go see Father Vue."

Hank left the room, leaving Emily and Wyatt alone, "Tea or coffee, Mr. Cain?"

"Wyatt is perfectly fine, ma'am, and tea, please."

"Ok, Wyatt." Emily worked slowly to put the kettle on and got out her tea leaves. "Wyatt, there is another reason I want to ask you to go with DG…" Wyatt leaned forward listening, "I have this feeling of dread every time I think of her going there, I get worried."

"Why? What's worrying you?"

"That's just the thing—I don't remember. I don't know why I get so worried. Just, please, Wyatt, keep her safe. Please?" Emily pleaded.

"Always, Emily, I will always keep her safe."


	10. The Cave--Not apart of the actual story!

_**So, I have been working on family stuff lately and it's been really hectic and hard to focus on writing. A while ago I wrote this for my writing class and hope that I could get some feedback on it because the professor was a little bit lacking. This is a "What if…" Story.  
>The base of the story is "What if DG had never entered the cave?" What if the palace was nowhere near the cave and the cave was instead near where Wyatt Cain grew up. What if Wyatt found the cave? Well, this is that story.<br>I hope you like it and if not, I'm very sorry but why not tell me why you don't like it? **_

_The Cave_

This was not a good idea and Wyatt knew it. The never ending darkness the cold stone walls seemed to proved it even as his mind reminded him of the stupidity. His group of so called friends—why was he even calling them that at this point…?— had dared him to go down into the cave. The exact cave that he and all of the rest of the kids were _not_ supposed to even be near. The other kids taunted and goaded and finally dared Wyatt to go into the cave. There was no going back on a dare and there was no going against one either. Wyatt returned his mind to his present task at hand. He couldn't back down—he had to go in. His pride was at stake and for a 15 annuals old boy, pride was everything. Even as he felt fear he tried to push it down, knowing that if he let himself get too frightened, he would back out. His body betrayed him and even as he took his first steps toward the forbidden cave, fear tasted metallic and cold beneath his tongue. The cave's mouth had opened to pure darkness causing the etchings all over the stone outside loomed in a foreboding manner. With a last look at his three friends' faces he had stood in the door way of what imagination promised to be the gateway to hell. Now, he was inside and it was the epitome of darkness. Not the warm ebony crepuscule of a summer's night, but a deep, ominous darkness that seemed to reek of evil and threatened to penetrate to the soul of any intruder. Wyatt's heart pounded as the light from the outside spring day begin to fade away and was one of the only sounds he could hear in the cave, save for his own footsteps that echoed deep into the abyss before him. Unwilling to lose his way, Wyatt let his left hand stretch and flounder for a moment until the fingertips brushed the frozen cold walls of the cave. The cold seemed to seep into his fingertips; however with the chill of fear he was already feeling, he felt no colder. As his fingers traced their way across the stone with the few steps that he tremblingly took, he noticed there were etchings on the walls. Suddenly, Wyatt remembered a glowing stick he had found in his house earlier that day and had put into his duster's pocket without a thought. His heart sped up ever so slightly as he took the small glowing stick from his pocket and he leaned toward the wall to see ever so slightly the carvings. The small light did little to illuminate what he was seeing; carvings that depicted some form of witch. He moved his glowing stick to the next rune and focused on it. It was a rune of a prison, or so he thought, he hadn't really paid all that much attention to those classes he remembered offhandedly. A surge of terror shot through his limbs and his blood ran cold as he connected the two runes—witch's prison. Wyatt backpedaled only to fall onto his hands and butt. In his haste to try and escape the cave, the glowing stick snapped and dripped chemicals all onto his clothing, but he took no notice. He scrambled out of the cave to where his friends had waited, anxiously. He fell to his hands and scrambled a little further only to turn his big, blue eyes and stare in fear of the cave. It didn't take long for him to control his panting breaths and stutter out the story to his friends. Of course, they didn't quite believe Wyatt, however there was that lingering fear that he was telling the truth, and soon they tried to forget by walking through the woods before turning home.  
>"Hey, Wyatt," one of his friends piped up after the fear and adrenaline wore off them all, "How are you gonna explain to your mom why your duster's all covered in glow chemicals?" Wyatt froze for the second time that day. How <em>was<em> he going to explain that? His mother would know the instant he told her a lie and when she found out that he'd actually been in the cave… He didn't want to even think about it. His mother's wrath was a forced to be reckoned with and Wyatt knew that well. He'd never blatantly disobeyed her, except for this one time, however he'd been in trouble before and the memories still terrified him. He realized with a grim outlook on life, that there was the difference between true terror and fear. Fear was what he felt in the cave…true terror was what he'd feel when his mother found out what he did.

_**Sorry it's so short, but when writing it I felt it best to keep it short. Well, what do you think?**_

_**Next chapter should be up soon.**_

—_**InvisiblePuppeteer**_


	11. Chapter 10

"Cain! Cain!" Wyatt heard calling from DG's room in the dim hours of the early morning. Of course he was already awake, but this was almost unheard of for DG. She slept in almost till …well, she had before she began getting all non-DG-like.

Wyatt was sitting in the on a couch in the living room when DG came bounding in. She was beaming and happier than he had seen her in a very long time. "Cain, guess what!"

"What's that?"

"My friend, he's coming home! He's coming back to Kansas! Oh, please can we go? Please, please, please?"

Wyatt took a moment to look her over only to realize she was still in her night clothes…and not very decent ones at that. She had a tendency to wear sleeping cloths that had questionable decency. He looked only at her eyes and nodded. "Sure thing princess." He coughed, "Go get dressed and we'll start planning."

DG bounced off to her room and returned much quicker than Wyatt could have even imagined.

"Com'om. Let's go!"

Wyatt stood from his couch and quickly grasped DG's wrist, effectively pulling her to a stop, "Whoa there! Hold your colored horses." DG tilted her head slightly at him while she gazed at him, for once ready to listen. "Do you even know how to get to the Otherside? What about supplies and currency for travel and needs? Besides my gun, what weapons will we need to bring for protection? Will your magic work over there? We need to prepare. For starters, I'm going to need a map of this Kansas place."

DG looked at him, shocked, "Wyatt Cain, you cannot take any weapons to the Otherside!"

Of all the things he mentioned, she had to go for that one. "I don't know what dangers are on the Otherside. We need to be prepared. I have to keep you safe."

"There aren't any dangers in my town, Cain… It probably wouldn't even show up on the map it's so small. And of course I know how to get over! I can use magic."

"DG, travel storms are created by machines and those are in central city."

DG just crinkled her brows in utter confusion, "But… I… the book. I've been reading this book and it said I could create one with my magic."

"DG, how old is this book?"

"I don't know… It's magically preserved, like the books in the library in Fin Aqua. I don't know where it came from. It was just on my bed one day."

This alarmed Cain that someone could have gotten into her room. Anyone in the palace would have handed the book to her, but… "What does this book say, DG?"

"It just explains how to create a travel storm using magic. I didn't know that they were only generated by machines."

"You're saying that you can make a travel storm?"

"Yes, in theory."

"That's just pure amazin' DG!" He pulled her too him in a moment of spontaneity and held her tight. "You are amazin'." He held her and felt her wrap her arms around him. Wyatt's heart began pumping a million miles an hour and he felt the back of his mind telling him to never let her go. She made no move to break the hug and for just several moments of wonderful bliss, Wyatt held her.

He coughed slightly when he finally released her and told her they'd still need to prepare.

"Oh, Wyatt. Good, just the man I needed to see!" Emily said as she strolled into the room, a smile lighting up her face. "I wanted to tell you that you'd need no food provisions and that everything you'll need is at our home on the Otherside. Hank and I have been traveling back and forth every so often and have been keeping up with food and maintenance on the house. There is a room for you and DG has her old room. You two should be all set."

DG squealed in excitement. "I'm going to go get started for the Travel Storm! It'll take a few hours." She bounded off in the direction of her room and Wyatt sighed.

Evidently, Travel Storms make Wyatt's stomach churn. He was lying on the couch while DG dashed around the house looking for something that would help him. He didn't have a chance to take in much of the house, but it was warm and it what he could see was nicely decorated. It was charming, but there was this big squared black thing that was staring down at him. It was mounted on a small stand and the other couches were facing it. Wyatt wondered what it was, for some reason it felt rather familiar.

"Wyatt! I found it," DG handed him some medication and told him to take it promptly. He obeyed and quickly ingested the medication. "Sorry, Wyatt, but you'll probably feel kind of sleepy once it starts working."

"Not a problem, about time to sleep anyway," he pushed himself up on the couch so that he was reclining on the arm and looked at DG. She seemed a little lost for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"Can I sit with you?"

This took him slightly by surprise, seeing as that his legs stretched to the end of the rest of the couch, "Sure." He bent his knees and pulled them toward his chest allowing enough room for her to sit. It was slightly awkward for a moment but in a moment of not thinking, Wyatt stretched his legs across her lap and things suddenly felt less awkward.

"What's that, DG?" Wyatt pointed toward the black box.

"That's a television."

"A…television?"

"It's like a TDE… TDE, whatever it was that Glitch invented…"

"A projected time loop?"

"Yah, it's sort of like that. It records images and shows them inside that black box."

"Show me?"

"Of course." DG leaned over across the arm of her side of the couch and picked up what she said was a remote and she turned on the black box. Images flashed in color through the screen and Wyatt found himself captivated.

The queasiness in his stomach was settling and he was beginning to get sleepy. Somewhere through the flashing images he slipped softly into sleep.

The smell of food wafted through the house and into the living room. It tickled at Wyatt's nose until it woke him up. Wyatt's eyes opened up to look at the living room and he realized DG must have let him sleep on the couch all night. When he moved a soft and light blanket fell onto the floor and with a smile he came to the conclusion that DG had covered him up. This made him oddly happy and with a soft smile he folded the blanket and set it on the back of the couch.

When he walked into the kitchen he found DG dressed in Other side clothing and standing at the stove cooking. He quickly glanced at the table to find it set and full of pancakes, bacon, French toast, jam, and butter and toast. "Well, good morning."

"Good morning, Cain!" She said in a cheerful voice.

"What are you makin'?"

"Scrambled eggs."

"Any particular reason you made so much food? It's just you and me. Isn't it?"

"We are going to have a visitor." She squealed happily.

Wyatt smiled at how happy and normal she seemed. "Oh, yah? Who is our visitor?"

"My best friend!" DG set her spatula down and turned to throw her arms around Wyatt's neck.

His heart picked up and going along with her joy and spun her around. It felt so good to hold her in his arms.

When he set her down she was laughing and taking deep breaths. "Oh, Cain!" she noticed with wide eyes, "You're going to have to change. OZ clothes won't work here. You'll look suspicious."

Wyatt fixed DG with a stare, "I don't have anything."

"That's ok. Up in my room, my parents left you some clothes that will probably fit." She turned quickly back to the eggs and pushed them around in the skillet. "Up the stairs is my room."

Wyatt walked carefully up the stairs and looked around at the room. The bed was made and the room was spacious and clean for the most part. Her desk was cluttered with painting and drawing tools and the walls were covered with paintings and drawings. He spent several minutes admiring her talent.

"She's got some talent…" he mused out loud. His eyes landed on the foot of DG's bed where, he assumed, was his clothes for now. With displeasure, he slipped out of his normal clothes and into the new ones. He fully expected the new cloths, jeans and a button up tan colored tee-shirt, to be itchy and uncomfortable. However, the clothes were not as uncomfortable as he expected them to be. To his rather pleasant surprise, they were comfortable and not as horrible as he thought they'd be.

"DG, are you sure about these clothes?" Wyatt asked as he walked into the kitchen. Sure, they were comfortable, but were they really what was worn on this side of the rainbow? He had glanced in the full length looking-glass he had found and noticed that the jeans hugged him and came up to his hips, resting snuggly on him. The button up shirt he tucked into the pants and then noticed that he couldn't put his holster anywhere and Emily had warned him that he should not ever let people see the gun. He could get into trouble, she had said. So, he pulled the shirt out and let it hang out. This was strange for him, but he could at least hide his gun.

She was looking around the kitchen and straightening up after cooking. She glanced up and blinked a few times at him. A slow smile grew over her face, "Wow, Cain you look good! Actually, you look better than good. You look amazing."

Wyatt grunted, only because he didn't know how to respond. Inside he was feeling warm and happy to have heard that she thought he looked amazing. "When is your friend coming?" He grunted.

"Should be here soon," she had kept staring at him, not that Wyatt minded, but he was starting to feel like his face was going to turn red and he was going to start blushing if she kept this up. He grunted again, "Oh, sorry, you just look really good."

Wyatt was saved from whatever intelligent 'uh' he was about to spout by the ringing of a sound that echoed throughout the kitchen and the rest of the house. Wyatt pulled out his gun as quick as a blink and pointed it toward the walls. DG reacted to his defensive reaction and dashed toward him and grabbed his arm. "It's not a threat. It's the doorbell. It lets us know when a person is at the door. Put your gun away. You don't need it hear."

"I am not going to be more than a foot away from my gun." Wyatt ground out. He relaxed his position and cautiously put his gun back into the holster that he had put under his shirt.

"Fine, just keep it hidden, please?"

He did as she asked and she squealed as the doorbell rang again, "_He's here!_" She darted to the front door.

_Wait…He?!_ Wyatt realized with a jolt and a pang through his gut.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I don't know if any of you have noticed, but the story is completely from Wyatt's perspective. I have read a lot of Wyatt and DG stories, but they are very usually from DG's perspective or switch between the two of them. It would be a lot easier to switch between perspectives; however I wanted this story to revolve around Wyatt's perspective. Okay, so I have to take an online test, but I shall start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. **

…**.test taking….test taking…test taking…**

**I PASSED! YAY! OK, here we go!**

Wyatt stomped over to where DG had bounded off, only to find her being spun around, her arms wrapped around this man's neck.

"DG-girl!" The man cried as he spun her again. He set her on the ground and hugged her tightly. "It's been far too long. God, I missed you." He finally let her go and smiled brightly at her. "Same old house, same old town, same old bike—"

"It's not that old!" She protested, while smiling like the sun at this guy.

"Same ever changing DG." He finished. "I've said it once; I've said it a thousand times. You do not belong in the small village-town like this one." He let out a laugh and DG laughed with him.

Wyatt stood in the door frame observing the two interact. The guy was his height with brunet hair and grey eyes. His eyes told of mischief and he clearly had a long history with DG. He was tanned, as if he spent all day out in the Suns—or singular sun, as DG had mentioned. This stranger was strong, that much was obvious, but he was also lean. His clothes were Other Side clothes, so Wyatt wasn't sure if his wear was normal. The guy had a black leather jacket that reminded him of DG's jacket and jeans that were all too tight. He smelled faintly of motor gas and grease. Wyatt did not approve of this man.

"Landon it's so great to see you! You haven't changed a bit." DG looked the guy up and down. Her eyes, Wyatt noticed, paused on the jacket. "And you kept the jacket."

"Course I did. It was a gift from the most beautiful of girls." He winked at DG, "Or, at least the most trouble making one that just happens to be very pretty."

DG stuck her tongue at this Landon and Wyatt cleared his throat. DG shot him a look and smiled even brighter at Wyatt's questioning look. "Mr. Cain this is Landon. Landon—Cain." She introduced.

Both men shot a look at DG before sizing each other up. Landon smiled and Wyatt kept a straight face, but extended a hand.

"Hey, there Mr. Cain. Haven't heard of you before. You long lost family or something?"

"Or something." Wyatt replied.

"Mr. Cain is a new friend, Landon," DG informed.

"DG, can I talk to you in private real quick?" Landon asked, his smile gone.

DG looked at Wyatt and he looked at her stubbornly. Hell no. He wasn't going anywhere when DG was with a man Wyatt didn't know personally and didn't trust. "Please Mr. Cain?"

"Nuh-uh. No way. I don't know this kid." Wyatt replied being just as bull-headed as he was ever being accused of being.

"Two minutes, Wyatt Cain. I've known him all my life." DG said, with her royal command voice.

"Two minutes. Not a second more. I'll be one room over and if I hear somethin' I don't like, I'm coming right back."

"Ok then, Cain." Wyatt moved to the next room and listened quietly. They may think that he couldn't hear the conversation, but he had great hearing.

Landon lowered his voice, "DG, how long had you know this guy?"

"A couple of months. Why?"

"'A couple of months'! DG do you even know this guy? He acts like he owns you and I've only just met him. He wouldn't even leave the room until you made a deal. He is being way to overprotective of you and that's not a good sign in a person."

"Landon, you don't know him like I do. He lost his family in some really bad circumstances. He is protective because it is in his nature."

"DG, you haven't got a clue what losing your family can do to a person. Psychology 101, Deege. He could be dangerous. He could hurt you if he thinks something bad could happen or if something is triggered. You have only just met him a couple of months ago, Deege, you barely have had the time to get to know him."

"Landon, I know him. He could never hurt me. Just get to know him."

Landon was silent and Wyatt's allotted minutes were coming to a quick close. And… they were over. No more time. Wyatt walked back into the room, his mask in place as if he hadn't know they were discussing him and his potential to be dangerous or hurt DG. That cut Wyatt deep. It hurt him more than they could ever know—to think he could hurt DG! That'd be like hacking off his own arm with a dull knife. He would probably hack an arm and a leg rather than hurt DG.

Landon gave Wyatt a long, hard glare, which Wyatt returned in kind.

"Fine," Landon said, "But I'm staying here."

DG gave a small squeal and told Landon she wouldn't have it any other way. There was a rather tense moment before DG grabbed Wyatt's hand in her right one and Landon's in her left then proceeded to drag them back into the kitchen. She promptly shoved them into chairs.

Wyatt admired that she still managed to look half-regal as she did this and had to suppress a smirk when he remembered that she was a clumsy as could be. He didn't know how she could pull off standing on her own two feet sometimes. With all her tripping and constantly falling and dropping things, he wondered how she even lived to be of age. Things had been pretty good recently; she hadn't had a major accident in the past few weeks. Wyatt sadly accounted that to the fact that she had been put under heaps of stress and sleepless nights.

He watched her carefully as she reached up into a cupboard to reach for what Wyatt assumed to be plates; however they were on the top shelf and just a hair too high for her. She slipped up and the plates slid from their position on the top shelf. In slow motion Wyatt saw the plates being pulled down and about to crash onto DG. He was halfway to throwing himself onto her to get her out of harm's way, when another body interfered. Landon had been just a split second faster and pulled her down and covered her with his body.

"DG!" Wyatt said worriedly when the crash of plates had finished and the silence left behind was deafening. Landon peeled himself off her and stood, holding a hand out to her. Wyatt swallowed painfully as she grabbed Landon's hand. This Landon had to be the reason why she had lived so long.

"Kid, are you ok?" Wyatt grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her to face him head on. While he knew his face was passive, he felt his concern drip from his eyes as they frantically searched her face, neck, and arms for injuries.

"Yeah, I think so, Cain."

"I'm sorry, Deege, I should have noticed and been there quicker." He said apologetically.

"It's alright, Cain. I'm fine. I promise." DG smiled softly at him and turned to Landon, "Thank you, Landon. Are you alright?"

"Yup!" He said cheerfully, "Been awhile since something like this has happen, though. DG, you're still going to be the death of me." He said fondly. "Now, what do you say _I _grab the rest of the dishes and you sit down then we'll eat."

Such was done and breakfast was begun.

"So, Mr. Cain, what do you do for work?" Landon said as he shoveled a pile of scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

Between bites, Wyatt grunted 'Law enforcement' and kept eating, warily watching this new arrival.

"How'd you meet DG?"

"She was being reckless."

There was only the clinking of silverware to be heard and after a few minutes Wyatt glanced at DG, only to instantaneous feel terrible. This was her childhood friend and her best one at that. He felt bad that he hadn't even put in an effort to get to know this guy. With a sigh he elaborated, "DG jumped into a fight that wasn't her own, brandishin' a stick and somewhere in the process she saved my life." Out of the corner of his eye he was DG smile and perk up just a little.

Landon picked up on what he was doing and continued talking, "Yup, that's DG for you. So, what kind of law enforcement? Are you a cop?"

Now, the first time he heard the term 'cop' Wyatt had been confused as hell with the term, however DG used it enough times so he knew that it was the equivalent to a Tin Man. "I was. I'm working in protection detail now."

"Oh, yah?" Clearly Landon was a little doubtful.

"Yah, usually very good at it. You've got good reflexes."

"That and DG can find danger in a padded room filled with stuffed animals."

Wyatt wasn't sure what a 'padded room' was, but he got the gist, "Ain't that the truth. So, how about you?"

"I just got back into town. I'm a mechanic, a farm hand, a bus boy, anything that comes my way. Speaking of which, DG, are your parents going to need help with the farm this year?"

"I don't think so. They kind of aren't here. They are off visiting and whatnot."

Landon's eyebrows shot up, "They're gone? And you're alone?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm not alone. Cain's here—and now so are you."

Breakfast was quickly eaten and with Wyatt's help and Landon's, was quickly cleaned up.

"Hey, DG and Cain, let's go into town. I'd love to see a few people." Landon suggested.

DG's eyes grew wide as she placed the last fork back into the drawer. Instantly Wyatt sensed a dilemma.

He cleared his throat, "DG, didn't you say you had to work on something today?"

She clamped onto the excuse immediately and went with it, "I've gotta work on my bike. I'm really sorry but I've got a few things to fix on it."

"You mind if I go in on my own?" Landon asked as he dried off his hands.

"Not at all! Have fun!" DG exclaimed.

Landon left a few minutes later and DG and Cain journeyed out to the barn where she kept her motorcycle. Wyatt had heard many tales of this infamous motorcycle and was rather impressed with the contraption. DG grabbed a tool box and Wyatt sat himself down on a nearby metal folding chair.

He surveyed the barn with interest. It was slightly cluttered however, all the clutter was pushed off into the sides and stacked on each other. There were a handful of windows here and there and Wyatt could see the ladder to the loft by the back of the barn. He focused back on DG as she began tinkering with her motorcycle.

"Thanks, Cain," DG said as she reached for a tool in her box several minutes into the tinkering.

"Don't worry about it. Clearly something was wrong."

"I don't think I can go into town… I disappeared for a while and forgot to ask my parents what they had said to the people in town."

Wyatt was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she had had a life here and had been ripped away from it when she went on the mad dash to save the OZ. They sat in silence for a long while until DG pulled out a white square from her jacket pocket that had a black screen and a long cord with two circular objects on the end. Upon his inquiry he found it was called an Ipod and that it contained music and the cord allowed the music to play in her ears.

"Oh, so I'm not dazzling you with my spectacular conversational skills?" He joked.

Following his line of jesting DG shook her head in mock disappointment, "Unfortunately, I'm just too common to understand your brilliant topics of conversation. Wyatt Cain, you talk too much." She accused with a wink.

This had them both chuckling as DG plugged in her 'Ipod' and began listening to music while Wyatt contented himself to watch her work.

While he watched her he left his thoughts to wander for a few hours. He thought of Jeb and how he was doing. He wondered if Jeb was going to ever ask his lady friend on a date. Letting his imagination take hold of him he pictured Jeb getting married to this girl (or in truth any nice little lady) and them having children. He'd love to be a grandfather…he really would. He'd be there for the kids and for Jeb and his lucky lady. He'd be the best grandfather ever. He had missed out on so much of Jeb's youth and he truly regretted it…

Wyatt was gradually brought back from his musings by the sound of DG. Focusing on her, he realized with a small smile that she was singing along to her music player. He caught snatches of her song and noticed with a chuckle that she was not talented in singing. She wasn't horrible, but she certainly wasn't going to be the next big singer of the OZ.

"Spare me your judgments and spare me your dreams... Alone in the wind and the rain you left me, it's getting dark darling, too dark to see…" DG fell silent for a few moments then continued. "But plant your hope with good seeds; don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds. Rain down, rain down on me…The sky above us shoots to kill, rain down, rain down on me…I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones…"

DG fell quiet and kept working. A few hours later, DG startled Wyatt by giving a cry of triumph.

"Done!" she exclaimed happily. She was covered in grease and dirt and when she stood up she did a small jig. In sharp contrast to her, the motorcycle was clean and supposedly finished.

"You finished?" Wyatt asked. She nodded and flicked her hair back, which had fallen over her shoulder. "You hungry, Kid?"

"Starved!" She exclaimed happily, as she watched him get to his feet. Together they headed for the house.

It wasn't long till lunch was made and by then it was almost two in the afternoon and by now Wyatt was dying to ask.

"DG," he called for her attention as they sat down at their respective plate settings. She looked at him and tilted her head to show she was listening.

_Good Gale, she was cute—even with grease on her face… _He noticed happily.

Ripping his thoughts back to his question, he asked, "How do you know Landon?"

"Oh, we went to school together. I believe it was about six months after I was sent over that school started its next term and I had a lot of problems fitting in. Now, I guess I understand why… Things are done differently here than in the OZ. But those are some of my first memories—being in school and with Landon. Landon wasn't really popular and well, I guess I wasn't too popular either…not in primary school. We were assigned a project together, you know, like work with a partner to make an artsy project depicting something or another—I can't remember what it was actually for. He ended up staying at our house for the night because the weather got really bad. Thunder and lightning, and whatnot, too stormy to go home. We stayed up all night and snuck down to get snacks from the pantry." DG smiled fondly at her memories and continued, "…grabbed all the sugary treats and went back to my room and downed them all. I haven't eaten that much sugar again; we got so incredibly sick that we had to stay home from school. The day after we went to turn in our project and got caught up in a little scuffle."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He wasn't sure DG did 'little'.

"Hey! It was just a few punches. Those kids deserved it! They ganged up on us; I've never figured out why—pack mentality, maybe—and knocked the project to the ground. It got destroyed and I got upset. Landon punched them because they made me sad and one of them punched him, so I punched that kid. We ended up in the principal's office and got the lecture of a life time; the principal totally sided with the other kids—probably because it was her son... Well, in the end we totally failed that project, but it was so worth it. I made a great friend."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at the girl. So she had been getting into trouble long before he met her. Why was he not surprised? "He's a good kid?"

"The best," DG said around bites of her food. "He's got my back like I've got yours or you've got mine. He was always there for me."

Wyatt couldn't help but envy the newcomer. DG obviously trusted this kid just as much as she trusted Wyatt, if not more. "You got him into trouble." He said, knowing this to be true without a doubt.

"That was a two way street. I'd get him into trouble, he'd get me out. He'd get into trouble, I'd bail him out. And yah, bail as in pay for him to go free from jail. I was returning the favor." She winked at Wyatt.

Wyatt sputtered as he had been taking a drink. _Jail? Good gods, what would the Queen think if she found out that her youngest daughter had been in jail…_ "That little fact—that you'd been in jail—will stay on this side of the rainbow, Kid. You're parents…The Consort and Queen," he amended, "would have a conniption. What were you two in for?"

"I agree, they'd totally flip out." She said with a smile, "Trespassing…and vandalism."

"Who did what?"

"We both did both of those."

"You've been to jail _twice_?" He said in complete disbelief.

"Only for a few hours at a time. We were doing our own form of justice," she smiled even brighter.

"I don't even want to know what that means for you DG."

They finished eating talking of other subjects and making light conversation. Wyatt had found in that in the presence of DG alone he was more talkative and he didn't mind. So long as she never told anyone that. The dishes were cleaned and were sitting on the porch when Landon came skidding up the drive way on his bike. He stopped the bike by turning sharply to the right and, kicking up the kick stand as he got off, he threw his helmet on the bike were it promptly fell off. Panic was in his eyes as he rushed to DG.

"DG, what happened?"

DG blinked in confusion, "What? Landon, what do you mean? Nothing's happened since you left this morning."

"Why won't anybody in town talk to me?" He said with panic in his voice as he knelt in front of her, "Why do they keep telling me how sorry they are about what happened to you?"

"What? Landon, nothing has happened to me."

"The people in town…they said you'd been gone for months! They began avoiding me and those who didn't, wouldn't even look me in the eyes. DG, what happened while I was gone this past year? One of the people said you were hurt while there was a twister." He frantically looked over DG's confused face while Wyatt had a small idea of what was about to happen.

"Landon, calm down." He spoke up, "I'll explain."

Landon turned on Wyatt, "What happened?" He growled out, "If you had anything to do with why the people look at me like DG's died, then I will kill you."

Maybe 'I'll explain' wasn't the best choice of words, since it lead to Landon's belief that Wyatt had an involvement.

"Calm down, boy." Wyatt said sternly.

Landon glared at Wyatt, but finally stopped. He leaned on the railing of the porch and crossed his arms, "Alright. Explain."

Wyatt paused to gather his thoughts. This wasn't going to be easy… Landon probably wouldn't believe him and if DG told Landon and he didn't believe, then it was very possible that Landon would get even more mad. If Landon believed that DG was lying to him, Wyatt wasn't sure how Landon would react.

"Are you going to talk, Wyatt Cain?" Landon ground out through his teeth.

"I am. You'll have a hard time believing me."

"You've got to speak before I can't believe you."

"Guys…" DG exclaimed.

"DG has been through a lot lately. She's recently found out that she—" Wyatt began.

"GUYS!" DG said sharply.

"What?" they both chorused.

"Someone is coming up the drive way." She said in a small voice.

Wyatt looked at DG with his face blank, as usually, but he was slightly worried. He'd never heard her talk like that. Not in such a meek tone.

Landon turned around and Wyatt crossed the few feet to the rail of the porch.

"Holy fuck on high," Landon cursed. "Hey, Deege, head on inside, Ok? Wyatt, could you go with her? Don't want her alone." Landon's voice had gone from harsh yelling to soft and gentle in a matter of moments and Wyatt knew something was wrong. DG pulled on Wyatt's arm and led him into the house.

"DG, what's going on?" Wyatt asked, now extremely worried. She kept walking until she was in her bed room and Wyatt followed her in. Locking the door she sat down with her back against it. She was trembling and Wyatt's protective nature went into over drive.

Quickly he was kneeling in front of her. With a fluid motion pulled her into his arms as he sat on the floor, his back to the locked door. "Kid talk to me."

DG only trembled harder. Wyatt held her tighter and shushed her. "Shhh, Darlin', it's ok. It's ok. You'll be ok. Everything is fine." He cooed reassurances into her ear. Wyatt heard loud voices from outside DG's windows. Landon and the stranger must seriously be getting into it, because Wyatt and DG were on the second story and the windows were shut and they could still hear the bellowing. He couldn't make out what they were saying though.

If there was one thing Wyatt didn't like it was not knowing what was going on—and being in tight places, he hated both equally. Wyatt didn't know what exactly was happening and that disturbed him. He had spent far too long out of the loop and he always made a point of knowing what was going on and having a firm grip on the situation. He didn't have a firm grip on this situation. He didn't even know what was going on. He had gathered that the stranger was someone DG and Landon didn't like… Like wasn't the right word—hated was better. This was a someone that Landon hated and DG was frightened of. That made this stranger Wyatt Enemy Number One. No one scared DG –not nobody, not no how. Wyatt would have to hurt this stranger…DG trembled in his arms, and suddenly the beating that was due to this stranger was postponed till further notice.

In his anger Wyatt had stopped talking to DG and loosened his hold on her. He held her tight and talked to her, amending for the fact that he had stopped. He held her. He was happy to hold her. He wished it wasn't because she was frightened that he was holding her, but such was the circumstance and by the Gale, he would hold her as long as she needed him too.

Wyatt didn't care how much time had passed—it could have been an eternity or even a few moments, but the squealing of tires reached his ears and somehow Wyatt knew that the stranger was gone. DG had stopped trembling, but she hadn't moved and Wyatt hadn't let go.

When Landon came up the stairs, Wyatt had maneuvered himself and DG into a standing position. Well, he was standing. DG was curled up in his arms, seeing as she wouldn't let go. With a quick maneuver, Wyatt managed to unlock the door and stepped over to the bed. He sat down and cradled DG and that was how Landon found them.

"She ok?" He asked quietly, more focused on DG than anything.

"She stopped tremblin'." Wyatt replied just as softly.

"That was really not good at all…" Landon muttered.

"What was 'that', Landon? What exactly was going on down there?" He growled gently, but DG still trembled at the sound. Wyatt quickly petted her hair and told her everything was all right.

"That…man," he spit out vemomously, "That just showed up, he hurt DG." Suddenly Landon's eyes filled with sorrow, "He hurt her bad, Cain."

They didn't say anymore because DG began getting agitated. Wyatt knew she didn't want to hear this talk between the two men and Landon seemed to run out of words anyway. So they waited in silence.

"She'll fall asleep soon…" Landon whispered after some time.

And she did. DG fell asleep in minutes after Landon predicted she would. Wyatt, with the help of Landon, slipped DG under the covers of her bed and made sure her shoes were off.

Quietly as they could the men crept down stairs and sat in the kitchen.

When Wyatt found his voice, he spoke what had been ripping at him since Landon has said the man hurt her. It had been ripping at his mind and at what was left of his heart. Anxiety had grown with each passing moment and his stomach felt ready to revolt. "He…He raped her—didn't he?" He choked out, miserably. "He…to DG."

Landon didn't say anything, however he really didn't have too. His eyes welled up and he looked any were but Wyatt's face.

Pain flashed through Wyatt and pure agony ripped through his mind, like a freezing hot knife. Wyatt dropped his head into his hands and while he didn't weep he mourned.

Anger slowly mounted. It crept up like a small black snake. Slowly it slithered until it wrapped around his heart and squeezed. The anger bit his heart and released its venom into the blood stream, where rage poured out and burnt through his veins. The urge to kill that man was stronger than it had ever been. It was the same rage he'd felt for Zero. But it was fresh this time around. It was violent and messy. With Zero the resentment had had time to fester and grown. In that time it had become cold and calculating, it had mapped out the exact course of how Zero would be tortured. It hadn't wanted Zero dead. It had wanted to make his suffer. This rage he was feeling towards the rapist was pure, unadulterated ire and wrath. It wanted nothing more for this bastard to be dead. This bastard didn't deserve to live in either worlds. This man deserved Hell and all it had to offer.

The ire and wrath mounted further and further until DG' scream echoed through the house.

Both men shot to their feet and in a split second they were half way up the stairs. The door burst open under the weight of both Wyatt and Landon shoving it open to get to DG.

They were by her side instantly and Wyatt kneeled on the floor and took DG by the hand.

She was hot again, like the other night she had had a fever. She was shaking and sweating and crying out. She was still and panting hard.

Landon grabbed her other hand and seated himself on the opposite side of the bed as Wyatt.

When DG' eyes flew open they searched and searched until they landed on Wyatt, "Don't go, Wyatt. Please don't let him get me." She gasped in fear.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, DG. And no one is going to hurt you, not ever again. I swear to you DG." Wyatt choked out. It was so very painful to watch her so scared like this. He felt like someone was making him watch Adora get beaten and she and Jeb dragged away again.

Landon spoke up, "I'm here too, DG. And there is no way he's going to touch you again. We'll go get another restraining order if we have to. We'll leave and go far away if that's what it takes. I promise as well that there isn't a chance in the world that he's going to hurt you."

"You promise?" she asked as she began to calm down.

"I swear," Landon said.

Worriedly she looked at Wyatt, "You promise too?"

"Darlin' have I ever lied to you?"

_**Hope this long chapter makes up for the time I spent not posting. Another one should be up as soon within an hour to a day. Oh, and by the way, DG is singing the song **_**Thistle and Weeds **_**by Mumford & Sons**_**. **_**I threw in a Wizard of Oz quote in there. Did you notice it? Cookies for those who did!**_

_**Leave a review and make my day!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**-InvisiblePuppeteer**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**I did not like writing this chapter. I had to restart several times and I'm still not completely happy with it. But since it has been a while, here is your chapter.**_

DG fell asleep soon after that and both Wyatt and Landon silently refused to leave. They sat in silence.

Seemed to be a lot of that, Wyatt realized. But he was perfectly contented to just sit for a while and hold DG's hand. However his knees began getting sore, so he turned and, without letting her hand go, sat himself on the floor and leaned on the bed frame.

"It was about four years ago…" Landon spoke up. "Feels like you have a right to know. She seems to love you."

Well, that through Wyatt for a loop. She loved him? In what way? How could this boy know that? His thoughts went about a thousand miles an hour. DG? Love him? He was aware in the back of his mind that Landon was speaking, but for those few moments it didn't matter. DG loved him. Maybe not the way he loved her, but she still loved him.

"She doesn't love many people, but she cares for them. You're lucky and one of the few she trusts not to hurt her. Don't make her regret that."

"I could never." Wyatt responded gruffly. He softly rubbed his thumb across the sleeping woman's hand. "What is this guy's name? How does he know DG? How did this all happen?" He demanded softly.

Landon took a shaky breath and began, "His name is Mathew. That year he had been hired on as hand and he took a liking to DG. They had a few dates. Deege seemed to like him ok, but then her parents hired me on and Deege and I started working side by side. I guess he didn't like that and the next date…he…he tried to claim her. That was his way of doing it, I guess." Landon's voice cracked. "I never got all the details…but the next day I found out. Deege wouldn't come out of her room. We got through it together, but…Mathew didn't leave her alone. He stalked her and sent threats to her and me, but I've never told her about the one's I received. Deege… She refused to report it. Said no one would listen… Mathew was real popular in school. Star athlete, honor roll, scholarships for colleges for sports and academics. People thought he could do no wrong." Landon spat out the last part with loathing and venom, but quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl. He had tears running down his cheeks and Wyatt could hear his quiet sobs.

"Landon. Landon, hold up and look at me." Wyatt faced the boy and suddenly he knew. The boy had placed the guilt on his own shoulders and had never forgiven himself. Landon looked in the Wyatt's eyes and Wyatt realized that Landon was no different than his own son. Landon was young and had a long life ahead of him and he could not be weighed down by his own guilt if he was to ever get somewhere in life. "What happened was not your fault. You are not responsible for this. This Mathew is a sick bastard that needs to be locked up and this is his entire fault. If you blame yourself, you won't heal. You won't move on."

Landon looked away from Wyatt and when he looked at Wyatt he had questions in his eyes.

"What happened to DG while I was gone?"

"What did you hear happened to her, Landon?"

"I—I was told that she was picked up by the tornado and was now in serious care in a big hospital some couple cities away. The people in town keep saying how sorry they were about what happened to Deege. Mathew said that that was a complete lie because he'd gone to ever hospital personally and checked."

"And you'd believe that?"

"After what he's done, I wouldn't trust him as far as DG could throw him. But he's obsessed with her. He's not about to lie about something like that."

"How do you know that?"

"I've known him long enough to know how he thinks."

"And what do you believe about what supposedly happened to DG?"

"I think… it's true that she's been gone, but not in the hospital."

"Why do you think that?"

"Her parents would have told me. They'd have called or let me know some other way."

Wyatt nodded, "Something did happen, but that's for DG to tell you."

"But you were going to tell me earlier. You were going to tell me before Mathew showed up."

"I was just going to say that DG found out that her parents weren't her real parents."

This shocked Landon into silence.

Again with the silence.

And silence followed them for the rest of the evening. Small conversations were held as DG slept, usually exceeding no more than a couple of sentences each. It was a long evening following and an even longer night after Landon had retired to bed. He'd only left because Wyatt promised to stay with DG and the boy was dead on his feet.

Wyatt wasn't going to get much sleep, he knew that for sure. And he was right—the next morning came slowly as the minutes fell by slowly, feeling more like hours and the hours feeling like years. But when the sun rose Wyatt couldn't help but notice some sort of metaphor for life.

"'The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming,'" DG's groggy voice startled Wyatt, but not enough to make him jump.

"Good morning, DG. Who said that to you?" He looked at her. She was flushed and her face was pink. Wyatt had no doubt that if he held her in his arms, she would be warm with sleep. He would really like that, he thought off somewhere in the back of his mind. Wyatt watched as DG's face turned a little redder, if that was even possible. He found it rather endearing.

He should not be thinking these things. Not for the Hero Princess of the Realm of the OZ… but… it was getting so much harder every day that he was with her.

"Ah, no one said it to me. It was from a movie." DG admitted, seemingly embarrassed by the confession, "I heard it and I never forgot it. It helped me remember that no matter how grim the situation is, or how dark, things will always get better."

Wyatt wasn't sure why this seemed to embarrass her, but he took her words and let them sink in. There was so much truth to that quote.

"So this man…He…" Wyatt began.

DG shut her eyes closed for a few moments, "Yeah. He did. He r-raped me…" Her eyes flashed when she opened them with determination and life. "But I'm ok and it gets easier to deal with every day."

He marveled for a few moments at the strength of this young woman. He was sure that none of them knew how strong DG really was. These few day of resting seemed to be returned the old DG to him. And He was hit with a rush of thankfulness that he had insisted on a vacation.

Not having a response for the girl he changed the subject, "I'll let you get dressed or if you'd like, let you go back to sleep."

"I think I've slept enough."

Wyatt grunted and heaved himself out of his position. He was stiff and his joints cracked as he moved.

"You are getting old," DG teased.

"Hey! I've got a lot of life left in me." He stretched out his arms, holding them high above his body. He was sure that he was just teasing himself, but he could have sworn that DG had been staring at him as he did so.

"I've been wondering about that actually."

"What? How old I am?" He continued to stretch out a bit.

Suddenly serious she responded, "No, not that. Well, I did wonder, but I was wondering how old the Queen and Consort were."

Letting out a gratified sigh as his muscles stretched fully and achingly sweet Wyatt replied, "Probably around 75 or 80. They're still young."

A squeak and a thunk met his answer and he spun too look around. DG had slipped off the bed and she scrambled to stand, "Are you serious?"

"Don't see why I'd joke about that." He smirked as DG set herself to rights and began brushing out her hair with her fingers.

"I—how is eighty 'still young', Cain? Eighty is pretty old."

Carefully Wyatt considered DG's knowledge of the OZ. It could be very possible that she didn't know the life span of an OZian, it could very well be different on this side of the rainbow. "How long do people live on this side of the rainbow, Deeg?"

"Usually?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Seventy to eighty and sometimes ninety."

Wyatt nodded, understanding her confusion, "OZians live twice as long."

"So, I've got…."

"Probably about a hundred and twenty years, plus or minus some, left."

DG didn't reply, she just silently nodded as she digested this new information.

"I'll leave you too it."

"Wait, Cain. I need to ask you something else."

He nodded to show he was listening.

"What do I tell Landon?"

After a rather lengthy discussion that surprised Wyatt, he headed downstairs to fix up a simple breakfast, only to find it already being cooked by the guy in question. The discussion on whether to let Landon know consisted of DG mostly just talking out the pros and the cons and the consequences of her actions. Wyatt had always thought that DG was impulsive; he'd never known her to actually think all of her actions through. He couldn't figure out why she started thinking through things know, but maybe she'd keep it up and stay out of trouble….well, a man could hope, Wyatt thought to himself at the idea of DG not being in some situation or another.

Landon simply asked as way of greeting, "DG?"

"Changing."

Landon turned to face Wyatt as Wyatt situated himself to lean on the wall, "DG is going to tell me what's going on, right? It's like her to hide something from me."

Wyatt grunted in reply, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Several moments passed and Landon turned back to cooking. They could hear DG walking down the steps and she placed a hand on Wyatt's arm, "Your clothes are upstairs. Shower is in the room connected to mine."

Wyatt took that as his cue to shower and change and, more importantly, let DG talk to Landon. He scanned the room once more before he left it and before heading upstairs he checked the windows and doors to make sure they were locked tight. Satisfied he climbed the stairs to DG's room and proceeded to the bathroom where he stripped and stepped into the shower.

After fiddling with the knobs a few times he got the water to get warm and he quickly showered, ridding himself of the dirt and the slight stiffness of his joints that had still lingered. They were banished by the hot water and Wyatt stretched again as he got out of the shower and dried off. Again, Wyatt warily eyed the foreign clothes and was proud that he had been rather good at hiding that he was a foreigner to this place. But slipping into the clothing he reminded himself that he'd only been there for all of two nights and a day. Deciding to give DG some more time with Landon so she could explain things he quickly got out his razor and shaving gel and shaved as fast as he could without cutting himself. He didn't necessarily want to leave her down there without him for too long.

"So, you are a princess from…where?"

"The Outer Zone."

"And Wyatt Cain…?"

"My friend and body guard."

"DG, you've ever lied to me before…"

Wyatt could hear the lingering 'but' in his voice as he approached the kitchen where DG and Landon sat, breakfast forgotten. Deciding to not stand in the doorway awkwardly, Wyatt attended to the breakfast, even though he knew he wasn't too great of a cook.

"I wouldn't try and trick you like this, Landon. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't lie to me…but you are telling me that you're a princess of a magical realm called the Outer Zone. It sounds too much like a fairytale, Deege."

Wyatt wanted to pipe up, but this was DG's task. It was up to her to convince the guy.

"It's true, Landon."

"Your older sister was an evil dictator?"

"Possessed by a witch dictator that was evil—yes."

"Your father is from Omaha?"

This caught Wyatt's attention. Where was Omaha? Deege didn't spend much time with the consort, but what time she had spent with him was in Wyatt's presence. He knew what they talked about, even if he didn't quite understand what it was. They talked of wars in the stars and of men dressing in black bat-like costumes—such like that, but never where the consort hailed from, "What is Omaha, DG?" Wyatt couldn't help but asking.

This through Landon for a loop. "Omaha is a city."

"It's really not the coolest place on earth. The Consort is actually a carnie, Wyatt.

"A…carnie?" He asked.

Landon must have been starting to believe because he provided information as to what a carnie actually was. "Just don't say carnie in front of one. Its derogatory."

Wyatt nodded and dished food onto the three plates he had gotten. "DG, maybe you should give him proof. He'll believe you." He whispered into her hear as he set the plates on the table.

"I can't do much on this side, Wyatt." She said to him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Just make something float a few inches, you can do that. It's not that difficult, you said so yourself."

DG gave in and looked Landon in the eyes. For a moment Wyatt thought that she was going to make the guy float. But instead his fork started floating above the table.

Landon's face was comical, not that Wyatt's stoic facial expression cracked, but personally he thought his features showed surprise in a rather funny way. The fork dropped as soon as Landon had finished poking at it and stopped looking for a string or wire. DG apologized claiming that it was hard doing even the simple things on this side.

Wyatt and DG watched Landon think for a few moments. He opened his mouth a few times, just to shut it closed.

"So…." He managed after a while, "Princess of Light, huh?"

**To those who read this: If you have been ****raped****or ****sexually harassed****or ****abused****(whether in a sexual way or not) or any ****other ****thing that falls into these categories, please know that you are beautiful. You are a ****wonderful ****person and you are in no way tainted or unworthy of love. You are ****unique ****and ****special****. The person who hurt you is a monster for doing such deeds and YOU are in NO WAY responsible for this monster's actions. If you haven't told someone, please tell someone you trust. You should not be ashamed or scared that they will reject you. I know it's scary to ask for help or to tell someone, but trust me on this, the sooner you tell someone you trust, the faster you can start healing. I am speaking from some experience. I watched my older sister destroy herself because she was raped. My friend was physically abused as a child and I've been verbally abused by people. No matter how hard it is to tell someone, the sooner you do the sooner you can start your way to a brighter future. You are ****beautiful ****and you have a ****wondrous ****future ahead of you, and (pardon me for saying this if it offends anyone, but I believe it with my whole heart) God has blessed the Earth and those around you by putting you on this planet. Don't ever think that the world would be better without you in it, because it would ****not ****be. **

"**No matter who you are there is someone who looks up to you and would miss you terribly if you were gone." –Anonymous **

—**Sincerely, InvisiblePuppeteer**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Well, that was weird. I could've sworn I posted chapter 13…but a review by Amberwind2001 pointed out that 13 was missing! Guys, I'm so sorry that this is happening. I seem to be having serious issues with my life and my updating is being affecting. I apologize. Read well and be well. **_

"DG, it's a twister!" Landon screamed. "DG!"

"To the roof! Get to the roof!" She screeched back.

"That's dangerous!"

"_Just do it!_"

Without a second glance back Landon lead the three of them onto the roof. Then as the three of them stood at the edge, ready to jump Wyatt grabbed DG on impulse and pulled her by her waist snug up against him. Despite the roaring howls of the travel storm, it felt incredible to hold DG. Whether it was instinct or just because she wanted too, his princess wrapped her arms around him delicately and laced her fingers around his neck as her front side pressed up against his hip. _Sweet Ozma…_ was all he could think. His other hand landed on his always-present gun. Not knowing what they would encounter on the OZ side of the rainbow.

"_Here we go!_" Wyatt attempted to yell over the sounds of the twister. "_1…3!_" He shouldered Landon who was to his right into the travel storm and pulled DG with him as he jumped.

The second he did, Wyatt knew something went wrong. DG was ripped from his arm with a cry and she screamed in terror.

When the travel storm 'touched down', as DG would say, Wyatt whipped around in a quick circle, scanning for his princess. The circling did horrors for the travel storm sickness, but he did learn two things. One) they were back at the at the palace, in the lower fields, to be exact, most likely on the west side. Two) DG wasn't with them.

"_No!_" Wyatt cursed.

Everything was going so well. It was practically perfect.

DG was having fun teaching him about all aspects of Othersider life. She had to stay on the property, except when the one sun had set and it was dark. Then Landon and DG and he had gone riding on DG and Landon's motorcycles. Wyatt actually liked motorcycle riding…so long as he rode with DG.

Landon had taken Wyatt to explore the town. They had fun and he got to meet the people who DG grew up around. There were a lot of people, in the small town, who just approached Landon, ignoring Wyatt, and expressed condolences for DG's 'accident'.

"Mrs. Gultch. She's the president of the home-owner's association, the vice principal of the high school, on the board of education, local witch-hunt leader, and central gossip," Landon whispered, as an elderly-lady with long, blond hair and dressed in a suit dress strolled with purpose toward them.

"You hunt witches here?" Well, no wonder DG had taken the witch down on the OZ side of the rainbow. Here he had been thinking they were going on a suicide mission. DG should have mentioned—

"We don't have witches here. It's an expression. I'll explain it later. Here she comes!" Landon hissed.

"Hello, Landon," a sickeningly sweet voice pierced the sound barrier.

"Hi, Mrs. Gultch," Landon replied, his voice just as mockingly sweet.

With a false look of sympathy she mentioned how _sorry_ she was about DG's accident and how it was so _horrible_ and that Landon must be in _anguish_. "Do tell me if there is anything you, DG, Hank, or Emily need."  
>"Of course, Mrs. Gultch."<br>"And who is this stranger?"  
>"Wyatt Cain," Landon introduced, "He's—"<br>Mrs. Gultch interrupted, "A little old for you, Landon."  
>"Actually, I'm DG's…" Wyatt trailed off, not sure what noun to finish with.<br>"Fiancé." Landon supplied.  
>"DG's…fiancé?" The pretentious lady choked, "I wasn't aware she was seeing anyone."<p>

Rolling with the story Wyatt pitched in, "We wanted to keep it to ourselves. DG and I, well, we want a small wedding. Just us. We didn't feel the need to announce anything."

"But, you are a little old for her…DG's the same age as Landon. DG would be so much better off with my boy, Elmer. He's had his eye on her since they were young and he's always shown interest in her and her wellbeing," Turning to Landon she ignored Wyatt, "Landon—sweetheart— you should tell Hand and Emily that I'll come talk to the poor dear. She obviously needs someone to talk some sense into her. She needs someone closer to her age. She's hurt and probably feeling the effects of the pain killer's she is on." Mrs. Gultch looked Wyatt in the eyes, "No offense to you, Mr. Cain. But you are a stranger. For your sake, you should know that on one in town would accept you as Our Precious DG's husband."

"Mrs. Gultch," Wyatt began sternly, even if he and DG weren't actually romantically involved , this lady still insulted her. "You are out of line."  
>"Well, I—"<br>"No, Ma'am. You've said your piece. Now I'll say mine. You talk as if you know DG. Like you raised her and have some say in her life. And Officer Gultch? Yah, I've heard he's a real keeper. They only good he ever did to help her obtain a restraining order."  
>"He only ticketed her because he wanted her to be safe."<br>Wyatt continued as if the lady hadn't said a word, "Speaking on the need for a restraining order, where were you and the town when your 'Precious DG' was being bullied alongside Landon? Where were anyone of you when these two needed help? When DG was hurt? How about when Landon disappeared for months? What did any of you do when these two needed help? Nothing. So, don't you ever even pretend to know what's best for them. Not for Landon and especially not for DG. Don't act all sweet and motherly. You have no say in who they are or who they marry. And while we're talking on this subject, how dare you insinuate that Landon is a homosexual? Whether he is or not, it's none of your business. And neither is mine and DG's relationship and its status, for that matter. So, go do the world a favor and keep your freakishly large, metaphorical nose out of other people's business." With a breathe he muttered a 'Good Day, Ma'am' and turned on his heel and walked away. Landon followed quickly, leaving behind a Mrs. Gultch who was doing a fine impersonation as a fish. As they walked Landon had told Wyatt that he was brilliant.

Everything had been going so well—even later that evening when Landon had pulled Wyatt aside to talk. Referencing Wyatt's earlier tirade, he simply asked one question. "Do you love her?"

Without hesitation Wyatt responded with a simple yes. The two of them never mentioned the lashing Wyatt gave Mrs. Gultch and his confession.

They were all having such a good time and they got to know each other. Wyatt liked the boy. He was smart, clever, and open-minded—while still sticking with his morals. He was willing to listen and consider different viewpoints and he could debate his opinions and hold his stance. Landon quickly opened up and DG and Wyatt soon learned that Landon saw nothing more here for him.

"Deeg, you were the only reason I have for being here. My family is gone, you're living in an entirely different realm…Do you—do you think I could come with you when you leave? I'd like to see the OZ."

DG promptly agreed and Wyatt saw no harm in it. Who was he to say whether a man got a new life or not. DG gave him a new life and, in a way, he supposed DG was giving Landon a new life as well. Wyatt realized that everyone around DG got a new life of sorts. Az was freed and now could live life the way she wanted. Glitch, Raw, the Queen and her consort, the entire OZ got a new life because of DG's bravery. She truly earned the title of Savior Princess of the OZ.

"DOROTHY GALE," came a shriek, pulling Wyatt from his thoughts. The current Queen of the Outer Zone and her royal guard came rushing down to where Landon and Wyatt had landed.

"Dorothy Gale, you are in so much trouble that you will never—!" The queen's rant was cut short as she came close enough to realize the second person, Landon, was not her girl. She, being followed by Az and her guard detail (containing his son), stopped up short.

"Where's DG, Mr. Cain?" Az asked, haltingly. "Where—Where's my sister?"

The Queen spoke up, "Mr. Cain, where is my youngest daughter? Why was she not brought back with the travel storm?" She commanded answers with her royal command voice. "And who is this?!"

Wyatt watched as Landon whipped round, wide eyed to the Queen, "Wyatt," he looked him in the eyes, "Where is she?"

"Father?" Jeb spoke up. "What is going on? Who is this slipper? Where is the Deeg?" Wyatt watched as the Queen shot a glare at Jeb, Wyatt guessed at his informality.

…oOo…

"She fell, majesty."

An hour later they all gathered together. Wyatt, Landon, the Queen and Consort, Princess Az, and Jeb. All were babbling and demanding Wyatt's attention.

"Would you all shut up?" Wyatt bellowed. He was done with this. He was at his wits end with all the yelling. He was done with the stupidity and the rash decisions being made by the Royals. They were foolish and selfish the majority of the time. They always demanded answers, even if there were none to be given.

All of the Royals, Landon, and Jeb went silent. That is, all but the Queen. "Mr. Cain. You will answer me. Where is my daughter?"

Wyatt took a deep breath, to calm himself. "She is on the OtherSide."

"And why, Mr. Cain, is she there?"

Humoring her Wyatt continued, "Because your Travel Storm left her behind."

The Queen's temper was done. She snarled, "Why was she there in the first place?"

"Because she needed a break. She was tired. She needed to see her best friend."

"Azkadellia is her best friend!"

Landon spoke up, "Excuuu-se me." He sang in a sing song voice. "I am her best friend and partner in crime. And my name is Landon." He finished.

"Crime?!" Again with the shrieking Queen.

"Landon, shut up." Wyatt sighed. He turned on the Queen and Consort, "You people were working her to the point where she was exhausted. You were slutting her out like livestock. And those aren't my words, majesties; those are your youngest daughter's words. She hasn't been sleeping. She hasn't been eating. She's been working, studying, and doing more work. You were working her like a slave. She was sick and malnourished and you didn't even bother to ask after her. I took her to Milltown."

"Why…Why did you take her to see her nurture units…?" The Consort choked out.

"She didn't need to see them." The Queen gasped.

Wyatt took pity on the pair, "Jeb, get Landon and Princess Az, out of the room, please." His son complied, "I'll meet you for dinner later."

Wyatt stared at the parents. "The fact of the matter is that DG needed a break. I took her to Milltown and we went to the Otherside because she needed her best friend. You decided to bring her back without warning and when we were jumping off the roof of her house, her foot caught and she didn't make it into the Storm. Now, because of your rash decision and lack of caution—your daughter, my best friend, and so much more— is trapped on the Otherside where she is being stalked by a man who wants to do her harm."

"We—I… Ahamo!" The Queen sobbed.

"This is what happens when you don't think. People get hurt. DG is probably hurt and now she's hurt and without protection in an area with a hostile man."

"I just don't get why you were there in the first place!" The queen cried out in hysterics at this new information.

"I've explained this to you! DG needed a vacation, a break! She was being paraded in front of suitors like cattle, she worked hours at a time doing reports and peace treaties and Ozma-knows what else. She was having daily migraines and she was sick. She was mentally sick! And not one of us noticed. How can you not understand that we all ignored her? Myself, included. We didn't take enough time for her. She doesn't ask for much, even if she needs it."

"What do we do?" Ahamo asked, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife, asked.

"We bring her home."

The Queen sobbed harder, "We can't! The travel storm machine is broken."

"Broken?"

The Queen, unable to answer, was answered for by Ahamo, "Someone sabotaged it. Ambrose fixed it just enough to pull off one more travel storm. It cannot be fixed. Glitch is trying to make a new one, but the machine has worked for hundreds of years. It takes a spell to continue generating travel storms. The ancients who knew how to create the storms by spell and magic are long gone. No one knows the spell and it was never written down, to anyone's knowledge, or even referenced. It's hopeless."

DGxC~DGxC~DGxC~DGxC

Two weeks. Two long, excruciating weeks. That's how long it took. Two miserable, Ozma-awful, terrible weeks. It was two weeks until DG returned to them. Bruised and beaten. Bruised, beaten, and exhausted; so exhausted that when she landed on Wyatt as he patrolled the grounds, the only thing that allowed Wyatt to know that she was alive was the oh-so-very light rises and falls of her chest. Her breathing was too light and a check of her pulse revealed that it was faint and dangerously so. Turning to a guard that was with them he demanded that he get Raw.

"Hurry, you idiot!"

The guard ran off to the palace and Wyatt looked DG over.

Her hair was knotted and tangled. Her clothes were torn and dirty and her shirt was torn where the sleeve should be. She was missing a tennis shoe. DG had a bruise as big as a papay fruit on her cheek and the skin on her wrists was broken, as if they had been tied. Bruises covered her upper arms…

Cradling his princess in his arms, Wyatt lifted her as if she were made of stained glass. She felt so fragile in his arms—as if she was about to break at any moment. She was too strong to shatter; however…Wyatt wasn't sure if her steel and her resolve were enough at the moment. She was going to break—somehow Wyatt could just feel it.

Wyatt walked slowly towards the palace, fearing that if he made any sudden movements or if he bumped her, she would be hurt even more.

Any one passing would shy away from Wyatt. While he looked impassive, a seething rage was underneath.

"_Dad!_" Jeb was the first to reach him and DG. "What…What's going on? What happened to DG?"

"Don't know. We need to get her safe."

"You're suite is the closest."

And that's where they took her. Wyatt lay down his princess on his bed. A surge of pain, ice cold and like electricity shot through Wyatt's heart.

Raw came running in, followed by Glitch, AZ. Moments later the Queen and Consort came sprinting in. A quick glance at Raw showed Wyatt that Raw knew what he was needed for; a second glanced showed Wyatt who was missing. "Where is Landon?"

The Queen pulled herself up straight and squared her shoulders, "_He_," she spat out with disdain, "Is not family. I will not allow him in here."

Wyatt could barely hold back his disgust at the lady in the lavender dress that matched her eyes, who was said to be his Queen. Her royal self, enrobed in ruffles and jewels, was narrow-minded and uptight. Who was she to make the decision whether or not Landon could stand alongside his best friend? _She's your queen,_ Wyatt's consciousness reminded him. Wyatt reigned in his tongue and seated himself next to his princes, taking her hand gently in his.

Wyatt noticed the queen's glare and he chose to ignore it. She could disapprove and glare all she wanted, Wyatt was going to hold his princess' hand if he wanted to.

Raw began his work and a few minutes of silence later and he was done. "Will be alright. Exhausted, over used magic."

"That's—Raw, that's not possible," Wyatt exclaimed. "She could barely lift a spoon on the OtherSide. She could barely use her magic for more than I minute."

"Exhausted magic. Not know how."

"What do you mean, Mr. Cain, that she could barely lift a spoon?" The Queen asked sharply. Without waiting for a reply she continued, "Well then. She must train harder and longer. Ahamo, you'll inform tutor for me, won't you, love?"

"Yes, dearheart, but you must understand that DG has other duties."

"Of course, love. She'll just need to be more responsible and manage her time more wisely."

Wyatt shared a look with Jeb, then one with Az. In both their eyes, he could read disgust and disbelief.

"_Mother_," Az spoke sharply. "You don't know what Deege has been—"

"Do not take that un-lady-like tone with me, young lady. I am your mother and you will not tell me what I do and do not know."

Az backed away, slightly hurt. With his quick and keen eye, Wyatt noticed that Az moved closer to Jeb and Jeb took a step in front of her. With a sigh Wyatt turned to the Queen who had demanded his attention.

"Mr. Cain, do not ever speak to me again about Landon. I do not even wish to hear his name."

"Why, Mother?" Az seemed to have gotten the steel in her spine back. "Because he knows DG better than you? Or because he was there to care for her when you and Daddy sent her away like the plague?"

"Azkadellia! You will cease your incessant talking at once."

He watched as Az retreat completely behind his son and the it enraged the Queen, "Don't you even think for a moment that I don't see this budding romance, Azkadellia. You have a duty to the OZ and you are betrothed."

The way Az backed away coupled with the remark from the Queen, forced Wyatt to become more than pissed.

"Your royal Highnesses," Wyatt started, "DG needs rest and I doubt she'll rest well when she has you lot yelling in her ear."

"Mr. Cain! You do not decide what is best for my daughter. I do, because I am her mother!"

Raw came to the rescue, "Raw agree with Tin Man. DG need rest. Not do that with yelling."

The Queen glared at the entire room, "Do not gang up on me, I am your Queen. You may not do this to me."

"Dearheart, maybe you need to leave." Ahamo piped up, "We should all leave and let DG rest." Ahamo ushered his wife out of the room and Az hung back for a few moments before she slowly and hesitantly started for the door.  
>"Take care of my baby sister, Mr. Cain. Please?" she implored.<p>

"Always, Az. Call Landon in for me, Princess?"

"Yes, I will send him in," Az nodded and walked out the door and Jeb followed.

"Jeb," Wyatt called out as his boy left the room, "Dinner still on?"

His boy stopped and he clearly looked from DG back to him, "Rain check, Dad. Deege is going to need you for now."

Wyatt was so proud of his son. His son was kind and perceptive. He was also intelligent, strong, and clever. He was so proud of his son, but right now he needed to pull his thoughts away from his son and focus on DG.

DG needed his focus and attentions, even if she was asleep at the moment.

"Come back to us, darlin'. Please? For your sister?" Wyatt knew it was pointless for him to ask, but he had to. "For Raw, Glitch, Landon and your other friends…?" He paused and began again, "For me, darling? Will you come back for me?"

All was silent for a moment as Wyatt waited again for an answer. He was just about to give up when DG let out a soft moan and shifted slightly.

"DG? DG, sweetheart?" Shaking her slightly by the shoulder, Wyatt attempted to get respond again, however she just kept on sleeping.

Wyatt placed a hand on her cheek and he leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead. He quickly reared his head up as a knock sounded on the door and Landon let himself into Wyatt's room.

"Oh, DG-girl," Landon breathed. He rushed forward and kneeled by the bedside. He turned and asked about how her injuries, which were spoken of by all the servants, were gone. With a quick explanation, Wyatt turned silent. Landon reached into his pocket and pulled out the square, white object that DG had used while working on her motorcycle. "I updated it, DG-girl. It's got all the songs from the bands you like and a bunch that I thought you'd like."

Landon got no responds, but made no move to leave the room. It was clear to Wyatt that Landon was here to stay for a while. "What kind of music does DG listen to?" Wyatt asked. She didn't strike him as a classical and traditional listener.

"Well…A little bit of everything. Some underground, a little pop, jazz, music scores, anything really. She even listened to some steam punk rock. For Deeg, it depends on the song more than the artist and the genre."

Cain thought for a minute before putting in his request, "Can you show me… her favorite song?"

"Her favorite song continually changed. Last time I saw her… it was…" Landon turned on the Ipod and scrolled thought the songs. "Saturday Night by Steam Powered Giraffe and…Mumford and Sons' song After the Storm. Which would you like to hear?"

"Saturday Night."

The sound that came out of the device that was louder than Wyatt expected, but the music was like he'd never heard. On the OtherSide, DG had shown him some 'rock music' and he thought this would be in the same genre. It had a nice beat and it seemed like something that people would dance to. Especially DG. He could very easily see DG swinging around to this song. When it ended, Wyatt stopped.

"Landon?"

"Yeah?"

Slightly confused at the name he inquired, "What is a ger-aft?"

_**Hope you enjoyed this. I'm working on the next chapter as you read. Thanks for being so supportive. I appreciate all of the support you all show me and also that you guys read my work. Thank you for helping me through a difficult time in my personal life by reading my stories and replying. It helps more than you'll ever know.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry… I've been sick for a few months (like, really sick. I can't even eat without wanting to puke) and also have had a **__**lot**__** of changes in my life. I got 'laid off' from my job and then hired at a new one. My hours are crazy and my family is driving me to literally take stress-ulcer medication because my doctor is worried about the stress levels I've been under. But on the plus side, I got to re-watch the entire show of Tin Man. I'm happy to present to you THE IMPROVED chapter on Healing Wounds One by One.**_

_**NEW AUTHOR NOTE!  
>And a review called <strong>_Lcsaf_** was right. DG was being a whiner and as for the giraffe, **_Lcsaf_**, I'm sorry. I kind of like the giraffe scene—even if it was silly and kind of pointless. **_

_**THANK YOU TO **_LCSAF_** for helping make this chapter better. Enjoy.**_

Laughingly, Landon attempted to explain what a giraffe was, using his limited knowledge of the Outer Zone. Wyatt was confused at the odd description of a horse with an insanely long neck, that was painted orange and brown.

"That does not exist." Wyatt said doubtfully and grumpily, "Even on the Other Side. Just because I'm older than you does not mean that I am dumb or gullible." They began to bicker softly and finally Wyatt attempted to end it, "Until DG tells me so, there is no such thing."

"Cain, you're being entirely unreasonable," Landon rebuked him.

"I don't care. Until DG says so, it isn't so." Wyatt claimed with a note that brooked no argument from Landon.

"Not even if the Consort agreed with me?"

"Not even if he showed me a supposedly mythical giraffe." Wyatt replied with a decisive nod. It probably never occurred to Landon that the entire conversation was Wyatt baiting him to keep the boy busy while DG rested and to keep him from worrying. Not that Wyatt was going to ever tell anyone that…

They two men sat with DG as she slept off her drain and slept in the chairs that were positioned near the bed. The next day, Azkadellia brought in platter of food, being carried by a servant who was hot on her heels. "Deeg is going to wake up and when she does—well, I'm hoping she'll be hungry." She said, a bit shyly. Another servant was right behind them carrying two plates of eatables. "And those two are for you two gentlemen."

It wasn't long after Az left the room, maybe two or three hours, when DG turned over and let out a soft groan. "Why-s you in here?" She mumbled groggily. "Where'sh here?" It took a few moments for her mind to process her location and everything else she was seeing.

DG could barely keep her eyes open. But as her eyes slowly closed, a fraction of a second later she opened them wide and her eyes focused on Wyatt. "Wyatt!" She sat up quickly and her eyes darted around the room, falling quickly on Landon, but coming back to rest on Wyatt. She shoved the blankets off her and tried to get out of the bed. Wyatt saw her foot get tangled up in the bed sheet and he lunged to catch her as she began to fall off his bed. His arms wrapped around her and he gently pulled her back onto the bed. "Hey, sweetheart."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her face in his chest. She clung to him. A quick glance at her grip on his duster revealed that her knuckles were turning white from her death grip. Wyatt pulled her onto his lap, so that her legs went to the left side of him, but her torso was still tucked into his chest. He tightened his arms around her, only slightly worried that he'd crush her. He ducked his head down to her level and started murmuring into her ear—telling her that she was safe and that it was ok. He kept whispering reassurances to her until it seemed that she had cried all that she could.  
>"Darlin'?" He asked a little louder, "Are you ok now?"<p>

She hiccupped and even though Wyatt couldn't see her eyes, he was sure they widened in realization, because she jerked herself away a moment later. "God, Wyatt. I'm sorry. I—I'm being all clingy."

"It's alright, darlin'." He paused and continued, "You've been asleep for a long while. You need some food."

Deege took a deep breath and scooted away from Wyatt, leaving about a foot between them, "I'm not particularly hungry." She said dismissively. Wyatt's body felt the loss of the warm body he was always dying to hold and touch, however he wouldn't show it. Wyatt just raised an eyebrow at her. He stared her down until her traitorous stomach grumbled its displeasure about being ignored.

"You didn't want to eat back then either," Landon piped in. Wyatt looked quickly to Landon, who had been patiently sitting still and quiet, waiting for a chance to enter the situation. "I have no qualms about forcing you to eat again, DG."

DG winced, "Alright," she muttered. She was given a small sandwich which she began to eat a small nibble at a time.

Wyatt honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to know how Landon forced this stubborn little princess to eat against her will. They sat in silence as DG tentatively ate the small morsel of food. When she finished, Wyatt announced that he and Landon would take their leave.

"W-Wyatt...?" A glance at her facial expression told him that DG wanted something but was probably unsure of whether or not to ask it. She bowed her head at the admittance that she was scared to be alone, as if it was a shameful thing to say.

She didn't have to ask, Wyatt already knew that she'd ask him to stay. "I'll stay." He lowered his body back down to the bed, "I won't leave you." And he meant it. He would be with her and he wouldn't leave her.

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course, darlin'."

DG nodded and must have gotten over her bout of shyness because she grabbed his hand and tucked it to the side of her face as she laid back on the bed. Landon, seeming to get that the only one DG wanted to be with right now was Wyatt, took the tray from the bed and silently slipped out of the room.

DG recovered within a few days, spending most of them sleeping and eating. Wyatt, true to his word, never left her side, besides the times they needed to relieve themselves or take care of personal hygiene.

Wyatt was apprehensive. It was the first time DG was going to eat breakfast with her family since she got back. They had been visiting, but only for an hour or two a day. It had been Wyatt, Landon, and Raw's idea to restrict too many visitors for too long, to allow for DG to rest.

"You sure about this?"

"Wyatt, I can't stay locked up forever…and I can't keep my sister and the Queen and Ahamo at bay forever."

"Darlin', I know you don't want to tell them what happened and you need to know that you don't have to tell them. They don't need to know if you don't want to talk about it with them."

"I know. You and Landon and Raw are the only ones that need to know. I—I don't want Az to think that this was her fault." Az has confessed that it was her magic that had started the machine that brought Cain and Landon and left DG.

It had taken a lot prodding and prying to get DG to tell him what happened. Elmer Glutch had found her as he patrolled the area. He pulled her into the back of his cruiser and taken her to the nearest hospital. It was a small clinic, but she had been treated and then Officer Glutch had gone into investigative mode. He'd asked all kinds of questions and only stopped when the doctor told him that with DG's record and recent medical treatment that DG was not up for intense lines of questioning. It wasn't long before Mat came calling again as DG stayed at her home. When DG didn't answer the door, Matt barged in—happy to find that she was alone. He didn't hurt her all that much. He did tie up her hands with a rough rope and shoved her into his car, taking her home with him. She'd stayed in the back room of his house, with the windows shut and her hands tied. For a few days Mat hadn't messed too much with her. He'd sit and talk at her and try to get her to talk, but she stayed quiet. Using what she'd learned from Wyatt, she kept her face stoic. Every day he had to leave for work and so DG took this time to figure out how to get out. But Mat was clever. He made sure to lock DG in his mud room and keep her hands tightly bound. A few days in, Mat started to talk about his plans for them. He was getting time off from work and he and she would take off. He had this cabin that he talked of and DG said that she knew it wouldn't end well for her. His last day of work came far too quickly, she claimed. When DG heard the car door slam, she got desperate. When the front door closed, she was petrified; and when the door handle, to the room she was being held in, jiggled… DG said that she didn't remember what happened next. The next memory she had was of waking up.

Wyatt mentioned that her that she had probably blacked out from using so much magic to transport herself back to this side of the rainbow. But he may have said that more to convince himself.

"Alright, Deege," he lead her toward the sunroom, "The Queen thinks that a little sunlight would help ya."

"Yah, nothing says I love you like 'Let's all get melanoma for the sake of family time'! Getting little vitamin D is not the same as getting skin cancer..." DG grumbled.

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't understand half the things you say," he admitted.

DG shrugged and they were rather suddenly standing at the door to the sunroom. It was, as DG once described it, a pair of 'French' doors with white satin curtains. In his opinion, it was far too feminine. But, hey. Who was he to criticize the Queen's choice in doors?

Wyatt sat next to her on a small love seat and kept his eye on DG throughout the entire meal. She carefully avoided questions about the other side and managed to avoid most of the attention. Breakfast passed quickly and Wyatt was happy to report that DG seemed to be just fine spending time with her family. They didn't press her about her experiences when she made it clear that she didn't want to talk.

Wyatt was walking with DG. She seems to be 'zoning out' as she strolled. He figured she was thinking hard about something and walked in silence with her. Wyatt smirked as he looked ahead and realized that at the angle that his girl was walking, she'd walk straight into a pillar of stone. He shook his head slightly and moved the girl out of the way of the pillar. She didn't respond as he laid his left hand on her arm and put his right hand on her lower back. It was nice touching her, he thought. He led her in this way until they reached the crushed stone walkway that twisted and turned through the gardens. They were near the Birds of Paradise when DG stopped without any warning.

"Wyatt?"

"Yah, DG?" Her voice was sudden, but it didn't startle him. His reaction was immediate. If she called for him; he'd always answer.

"Why do you keep calling me 'darling' and 'sweetheart'?"

Wyatt stopped. This was a very complicated topic… and in his position, he could get into a whole lot of trouble, "Because you're dear to me."

All he got from DG was a questioning look and then a dismissive and quiet sigh, she turned to continue walking.

Wyatt's heart pounded. He could tell her. She might accept his affections….It'd be cliché to say that every memory of this woman flashed before him, because it didn't. He only saw beauty before him. Not perfection, because perfection was too normal. Perfection has no flaws and was boring. DG…well, DG was flawed. She was thoughtless and sporadic. She was unconventional and unpredictable. She kept him on his toes and kept him from his thoughts. His thoughts weren't a happy place, but when he was with DG he didn't have those thoughts. She was stubborn like a mule and loyal to a fault—she was beautiful because of her flaws and Wyatt knew she was the embodiment of his definition of beauty. Around her, he was finally happy and finally completely content. "DG…I am in—" But what if she didn't accept his feelings…?

"Princess! Dad!" Jeb came running down the walkway to them. He panted slightly, even for a former resistance fighter a sprint across the entire castle was a bit of a run. "Landon sent me. He said to tell DG something about shadow counting. He said you'd understand and that it was imperative that you came quickly."

Wyatt looked at Jeb, confusion and slight irritation running prominently through him, "Shadow countin'?" Jeb's only answer was a shrug of his shoulders.

Wyatt turned to the girl to see her eyes widened, "Jeb did he say 'Count the Shadows'? Did he say that exactly?"

Jeb looked at DG as if she was crazy and Wyatt assumed that he was probably looking at her the same way. "Yeah. That was it exactly."

Confusion ran quickly over DG's features before understanding dawned. "Come on. I don't know what's exactly going on…but it's not good."

Wyatt took off after DG. When she needed to run, she was much faster than he gave her credit for.

"DG!" He got close enough to grab her arm just as they got to the double doors that lead to where Landon was supposed to be. "What's with the countin' shadows?"

"It was a reference…" she panted, "It was Landon's favorite TV show, called Doctor Who. I only ever saw one episode. I didn't like it, to be honest. The episode was filled with shadows that killed people…That's what he was referencing. 'Count the shadows'."

"Then let me go in first, Princess. If there's danger…" he didn't finish, but at DG's look he didn't have to. He'd probably successfully drilled it into her head for at least a few months. Gun at the ready, Wyatt slowly opened the door. It seemed quite inside the room. Jeb caught up by now and was watching Wyatt's back as they slipped inside the room. All seemed normal… at least until Wyatt noticed that the room was darker than it should be. It was almost midday and the suns were high in the sky, but the room was dark.

Then he saw it. Something in the shadows moved.

_**My original authors note was in essence, me bitching and moaning. I apologize for those who read it—it's unpleasant for you guys. I have remade this chapter, although quite a bit of it has been left untouched. I hope you liked the new and revamped chapter. **_

_**Reviews please!**_


End file.
